El Tercero en Discordia
by kassia de robsten
Summary: Implacable,sus labios descendieron sobre los míos, su contacto calido, duro, me envolvió en un torbellino de sensaciones embriagadoras, desconcertantes. que dulce era que me besara,que su boca voraz se moviese tan apremiante sobre la mía, sentir el latido compulsivo de su corazón sobre mi pecho. acerque mi cuerpo al suyo en un impulso de buscar algo mas que ese ataque salvaje y...
1. Amargo Encuentro

_Este capullo del amor, madurado por el aliento del verano_

_Puede ser una flor maravillosa_

_Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos. _

_**William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.**_

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. la historia si es mía.

**BATEADO POR : aletrega ( esta chica va a cambiar mi vida, chicos, les juro que es lo máximo) **

**AMARGO ENCUENTRO**

PDVAnastasia

Me encontraba sentada en el césped de la gran jardín de mi padre, siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza, los alrededores, por eso nos mudamos a Natchez, Territorio de Missisipi, papa tenia una gran hacienda, donde habían establos para los caballos, tenia un gran terreno para plantación, aunque en estos momentos no había cultivado nada aun, el quiere pensar bien que hacer con el para que de buenos beneficios.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y mama me decía que el era un gran administrador y pensaba mucho en el futuro, eso fue antes de su muerte. Luego de eso papa estuvo muy dolido y mi tía fue quien me crió y me dio todo el amor que mi madre no pudo por razones sobre naturales.

Recuerdo cuando estaba en la habitación ayudando a mi tía a prepararse para su boda, nunca le gusto eso de estar con cinco chicas dentro de una habitación, decía que una buena mujer resuelve sus problemas ella sola, pero no le hacia mal que la ayudara a subir la cremallera de su vestido.

Mi tía se casaba con un gran empresario, recuerdo que era muy adinerado, tenia una familia grande, en especial a un sobrino que llamo mi atención desde que lo vi, para ese entonces tenia doce años y el quince años, obviamente mi tía me dijo que el era mi primo político, pero yo no entendía de político o sangre, simplemente era mi primo, y para ser sincera el que mas quería. Mis otros primos me trataban mal y me hacia maldades. El siempre fue cariñoso y juguetón conmigo, me hablaba, jugábamos y siempre que venia de vacaciones me traía un regalo. Yo simplemente lo amaba por inexplicables razones o no sabia explicar porque lo amaba, por afecto talvez? No lo se, pero lo amaba, eso lo sabia al cien por ciento.

Ese mismo año cumplió dieciocho años, hicimos una gran fiesta en casa, recuerdo que lo seguía a todos lados pero el simplemente me ignoraba, asi que lo enfrente diciendo que porque me ignoraba y su única respuesta fue.

— no te quiero cerca de mi entiendes — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Y yo como la propia estúpida que era seguí insistiendo hasta que me pego y me grito.

— Que eso sea una lección para ti pequeña mocosa!

Eso fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

— Te odio Christian Grey! Y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida!

— Eso esta bien para mi!

luego de eso le dije a mi padre que no quería quedarme mas con mi tía, era pequeña pero entendía cuando no me querían cerca, y aunque sabia que el solo iba en vacaciones, no quería arriesgarme a verlo en vacaciones, asi que me mude con papa a su casa y disfrute desde siempre el aire libre.

Eso paso hace nueve años, nunca mas pensé en Christian, pero siempre tuve la duda de porque se comporto asi, después de tratarme también siempre. esa curiosidad duro hasta los dieciocho, luego me interese por lo caballos y las reuniones del pueblo, me gustaba escuchar historias antiguas y leer libros, mas que todo ama la libertad de la hacienda, siempre me levantaba desde temprano, tomaba mi caballo Siroco.

BDVChristan

Era un día húmedo, tormentoso, de finales de Noviembre. Había regresado a Riverview, donde me alojaba por el momento en mis habitaciones para solteros, situadas a cierta distancia de la casa principal, después de haber pasado un dí a en compañía de mi amigo Flynn. Esta casa la mande a construir para mi uso exclusivo hace cinco años, era pequeña pero acogedora, amo las casas grandes, pero a veces me sentía muy solo, asi que hice esta mas pequeña, para poder escuchar el eco de mi voz, al sentirme solo.

Maldije el mal tiempo, arroje el abrigo chorreando por la lluvia que me tomo desprevenido, a un lado. Pase por la puerta a mi derecha, entre en la gran habitación y crucé con rapidez, por la elegante alfombra que coloque ahí, me había agradado mucho desde que la vi, era una alfombra turca de color rojo, para detenerme delante de la chimenea, donde ardía el fuego contra los ladrillos. Amaba esa imagen, me recordaba a la casa de mis padres, claro, cuando éramos humildes. Esa quedo para vacaciones a corto plazo, siempre era bueno un poco de aire libre, amaba el aire libre.

La sala donde me encontraba era grande, era a la vez, el salón y comedor. Había cómodos sillones de cuero verde, dispersos al azar, y una pesada mesa de roble y un aparador se encontraba en un extremo; cerca se veían varios sillones LUIS XV cubiertos de terciopelo pardo, y suaves colgaduras doradas pendían en las ventanas. Por la mezcla casual de muebles y los cuadros con escenas de cacería en las paredes, se veía claramente que nunca había conocido un toque femenino… cosa que me parecía muy bien. Excelente .

Después de calentarme las manos, me volví para enfrentar la habitación, y entonces vi una carta en mi sillón favorito. Con curiosidad, un tanto ceñudo, la tome. Pasé el borde desgarrado del paquete que contenía la carta y mire en dirección a la puerta, hacia donde mi mayordomo y asistente, a falta de una mejor asignación, colgaba, gruñón mi abrigo mojado. Con voz profunda teñida de resignación, pregunte:

— Taylor ¿Cuándo llegó esto? ¿ Y quien la trajo?

—Llegó hace unas dos horas, señor. Lo trajo un chico, dijo que lo envían de Nueva Orleans. — Respondió con laconismo, con su acento de los barrios londinenses todavía evidente después de varios años a mi servicio.

Lo miré por encima del borde de la carta. Comente con sequedad.

— Y por supuesto, no pudiste dejar de abrirlo y leerlo.

Con una expresión dolorosa en su cara simiesca, replicó indignado.

— Podía haber sido importante, Señor… tal vez habría tenido que hacer que lo buscaran. Además de Nueva Orleans ? No recuerdo que halla usted ido allá alguna vez..

bufé y me acomode en el sillón mas cercano al fuego, leí la carta con rapidez.

Con una expresión pensativa, contemple el fuego, lúgubre, durante varios segundos. Solo me moví cuando Taylor depositó junto a m codo una botella de vino y una copa. Al mirar a su rostro, moreno, menudo, todo lo contrario, en su aspecto, de lo que habría debido ser un mayordomo, o inclusive un lacayo, pregunte.

— ¿Y bien, aceptaremos la invitación del Sr. Raymond Steele?

— No veo porque no. Además, nunca hemos estado al oeste del río Sabine — respondió con prontitud.

En ese momento hubo unos golpecitos en la puerta de afuera y Taylor desapareció para ir a ver quien era. Reapareció unos segundos mas tarde, y dijo con laconismo.

— Señor, su padre querría que fuera a la casa. Un cierto general Gaston se alojara allí esta noche, y su padre desearía que se uniese a ellos para beber un coñac después de la cena.

— Muy bien, hazle saber que iré mas tarde.

Me reuní con mi padre esa noche, dejando le saber que dentro de una semana partiría a casa de mi tío político en Nueva Orleans.

Estuvimos hablando por mucho rato..hasta que el general se fue, yo sentía que mi padre quería decirme algo, se que ha estado peor con su enfermedad, el cáncer va avanzando y al le preocupa su dinero, el siempre quiso que me lo quedara yo por ser el mayor, pero yo quería que fuera de Elliot, el siempre ha vivido en esta casa, y esta acostumbrado, igual yo ya tengo mis casas y departamentos por ahí, no necesito esta para dejarla sola. Seria de Elliot y no la aceptaría.

El estaba pensativo hasta que se decidió y empezó hablar.

— quiero decirte algo, padre — interrumpí antes que hablara. Al asintió — Antes de irme de Viaje, querría que tuvieras redactados los documentos de cesión de mis intereses en Riverview. Tienen que ser para Elliot. Este es su hogar ahora, y dios sabe que yo poseo suficiente fortuna sin eso.

Mi padre quedo anonadado, inexpresivo ante eso.

— Elliot no quedará sin dinero, sabes. Grace tenía el suyo propio, y yo también se lo he acrecentado. — con la voz ahondada por la emoción, agregó — eres mi hijo mayor, mi heredero. Riverview siempre ha sido para el hijo mayor, después que tu madre murió.

— Padre, el solo hecho de que yo haya nacido primero no es razón para dejar en mis manos el destino de Riverview — mis labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa burlona — He perdido y ganado una fortuna igual a Riverview, en naipes¿ querrías que se quedara en manos de un derrochador y jugador?¿no merece un mejor cuidador por aquello que has trabajado? Quiero que se lo quede Elliot.

—¿ Y que hay de tus propios herederos? Puede que te cases algún día, y es posible que cuando tengas hijos pienses de manera diferente respecto a eso.

— ¡Padre, un matrimonio es la última cosa que puedes esperar de mi!

— ¿Estas seguro de eso? — pregunto con expresión turbada

— ¿ Alguna vez supiste que cambiaria de idea? Creo que en una ocasión dijiste que mi terquedad era mi mayor vicio o mi mayor virtud… por entonces no habías resuelto cual de las dos cosas era.

Una sonrisa involuntaria tironeó de las comisuras de los labios de mi padre, Carrick.

— Y todavía no lo he decidido — replico con sequedad. La sonrisa se disipó, y con unas mirada escrutiñadora hacia mi, pregunto de nuevo — ¿Estas seguro? ¿No hay nada de Riverview que quieras para ti?

— No me molestaría poder quedarme en la casa que construí, y algunas hectáreas que la acompaña — con una sonrisa traviesa — para mi vejez decrépita.

— Como si la necesitaras — bufo, sonriendo.

Una semana mas tarde me encontraba llegando a casa de mi tío, nunca creí venir por algo tan raro, en su carta decía que tenía planeado plantar caña de azúcar, y tenía entendido, que sabía al respecto. Claro, me gustaba mucho esa, es algo que me llama la atención. Pero me puse a pensar que algo debe estar mal, nadie llame a una persona a tu casa después de tantos años, para algo tan banal, bueno eso creo. Tengo que confesar que me encontraba un poco nervioso con respecto de volver a ver a Anastasia. Digamos que no terminamos en buenos términos hace nueve años, y recuerdo no haberla tratado bien. Cosas de chicos supongo , era solo una reacción a la burla de mis primos mas grande, con respecto a que me la pasaba mucho con ella, y que la acosaba cuando no era asi, deje que me afectara y para alejarla de mi tuve que tratarla mal.

— Tío, como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte — dije entrando en la sala de estar en casa de mi tío

el se levanto de su sillón y camino a encontrarse conmigo.

— me alegro tanto de que hallas venido, Anastasia no lo sabe, quería que fuera sorpresa, esta cabalgando en los terrenos de alrededor. Le encanta hacerlo, le he dicho que no me gusta que lo haga sola, hay muchos maleantes alrededor en estos días.

Le di un amistoso abrazo.

— mujeres — reproche — nunca cambiaran.

— que puedo decirte — se encogió de hombros — pronto estará lista el almuerzo, si quieres puedes tomar un caballo y buscarla, a de estar cerca de el limite de los terrenos, se va lo mas lejos que pueda, siempre lo hace — apunto a su cabeza — a despejar la mente, supongo.

Estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo, ya que tenía mucho tiempo desde que me había montado en un caballo, me preocupo eso de los maleantes que menciono mi tío, eran muy peligrosos en estos lugares, hay que estar pendiente.

Tome un caballo y me fui cabalgando por el lado oeste del terreno, cabalgue por varios minutos hasta que lo vi, un maleante corriendo a toda prisa por el terreno.

PDVAnastasia.

Me encontraba cabalgando a toda marcha por el limite de la hacienda, me gustaba mucho los vaqueros holgados, porque me hacían mas manejable al montar mi caballo, usaba camisas holgadas de mangas color blanca, siempre tomaba una de mi padre, y me colocaba un sombrero de para cubrirme del sol cualquiera podría confundirme por un chico, pero todos por aquí ya sabían como era. Mientras sentía como el aire fuerte golpeaba contra mi cuerpo, y relajaba mis sentidos, me encontraba planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños en mi mente, faltaban pocos meses y quería hacer algo sencillo, pero era difícil hacer algo sencillo, cuando te conocía todo el mundo. Y sentía una particular antiedad existían algunas sutiles diferencias en mi, y tenia conciencia de un movimiento de insatisfacción ante lo regularidad de mis días.

No podía culpar a mi padre y a nadi. Mi padre seguí siendo el mismo hombre afectuoso que había sido siempre, mi hogar y criados no habían cambiado, y yo era todavía la predilecta del distrito de Nacogdoches. Pero faltaba algo… un ansia sin nombre, que crecía dentro de mi, me desosegaba, y me envolvía de melancolía, desdicha, ni se me sentía desencantada en lo referente a mis ocupaciones habituales, solo que…

Sentí que me seguían, derepente sentí vapor, mi padre tenia razón en que no debería cabalgar tan lejos y sola , después de todo. Con el corazón que me palpitaba dolorosamente en el pecho, segura de que estaba a punto de ser atacada, cabalgue con mas fuerza. Sentí que me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron de prisa, de modo que mi cabeza quedo debajo de mis pies, yo pataleaba, me tenia acostada en el caballo boca abajo.

— ¡Queda te quieto, pequeño cretino, hasta que detenga el caballo!

Con la sangre agolpada en mi cabeza, asi como buena parte de mis palabras, debido a mi posición. El sombrero que milagrosamente había permanecido en mi cabeza hasta ahorita, había salido volando y con el la peineta de marfil, mi cabello me rodeo el rostro.

Como un relámpago, mi mano voló a la parte de arriba de mi bota y en un segundo toma la navaja que en ella ocultaba. Antes de que pudiera advertir mis intenciones, tira a cortar su hombro haciendo un corte en su musculoso brazo.

Escuche una maldición y el caballo, por fin se detuvo. El sin moverme me quito la navaja de mis manos, y la guardo. Me bajo sin verme a la cara, y retorció mi brazo hacia mi espalda.. entonces me volteo, y se me quedo mirando, con ojos sorprendidos, pero con una cierta cólera, angustiado, pero a la vez furioso, como si de verdad estuviera sorprendido, luego vi una chispa de sorpresa quizás..?

Con una nota de incredulidad musitó.

—¿Anastasia?

Al escuchar mi nombre, me inmovilice y me olvide derepente del apretón ejercido sobre mi brazo. El impacto en sus ojos era hipnótico, entonces lo reconocí, reconocí esos ojos grises que siempre mataban mi sueño en aquellos días de mi niñez, recordé como eran sus facciones de niño, estaba mas adulto, por supuesto, pero no perdió su belleza, la reforzó

—¿Christian? — pregunte con voz ronca, sin poder creer que fuese el de verdad.

— Si, me temo que es así, querida prima— dijo con sequedad, podía ver el dolor en su cara por la herida. — habría deseado una bienvenida menos violenta, ¡ Pero teniendo en cuenta como nos separamos la ultima vez, supongo que no habría de asombrarme que me recibas con un acero desnudo!

— Yo…lo…lo sien…siento —balbuceé, desdichada — ¡No habría pasado si hubiese sabido que eras tu! Pensé que eras un ladrón.!

El río sin ganas, con la mirada fija en mis labios.

— Tal vez lo soy, mala pécora, tal vez lo soy.

— Bien! por cierto que imitaste a uno bien, por la forma en que acabas de atacarme.

— ¿Atacarte? ¡Yo tenía la impresión de que eras un ladrón, y luego pene que eras solo un chiquillo jugando con el caballo, pensé que estaba salvando te la vida de un caballo fugitivo!

Lo mire boquiabierta.

¿Siroco? ¿Pensaste que Siroco estaba huyendo conmigo? ¿Por eso aferraste las bridas?

— ¡Por supuesto! Si me equivoque pido disculpas, pero si esa muerta que vi constituyó algún indicio de tu manera habitual de cabalgar, no me asombraría de enterarme muy pronto que te has roto el maldito cuello!

Se me erizo la piel ante sus comentarios.

— Y si este es un ejemplo de la hospitalidad acerca de la cual me escribió tu padre,, preferiría prescindir de ella, si no te molesta.

Me dirigió una sonrisa amable, mi padre lo había llamado? Sn decirme nada?

— ¿Mi padre?

— ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí? Sin duda no pensarás que he aparecido por casualidad ¿Verdad?

— ¡Todavía no he tenido tiempo para pensar!

— A lo largo de los años he descubierto que pensar no es algo que las mujeres hagan con mucha frecuencia… o muy bien.

Contuve un impulso de abofetearlo y me conforme con responderle con dulzura.

— ¡ Quizá no, pero tampoco intentan actos de tan tonta bravuconería como el que acabas de hacer tu!

Cosa sorprendente, una sonrisa de apreciación curvo la boca de Christian.

— Muy bien, niñita, muy bien

—¡No soy una niñita! — grite, pues por alguna razón desconocida deseaba que el hecho quedase muy en claro para el.

Me observo detenidamente desde abajo hacia arriba, poniendo me mas nervios de lo que estaba.

— Acepto el reproche, dulce prima…decididamente, no eres una niñita. Mas nunca. — me ruborice, dejando que unas extrañas sensaciones me cubrieran los pensamientos, hasta olvidar donde estaba parada.

Hola chikos esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio para las eternas enamoradas de Christian como yo..prometo mucho con esta historia y espero les guste tambien al igual que la otra..haganme saber cualquier cosa please..amo sus opiniones

Rewiens?¿

Les gusto?¿

Preguntas?¿


	2. Despertar agridulce

_Pues según lo que siempre he leído, lo que siempre escuche en relatos y narraciones, el camino del amor verdadero nunca fue fácil._

_William Shakespeare. "Sueño de una noche de verano"._

**Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. , la historia si es mia**

**BETEADO POR: aletregra.**

**DESPERTAR AGRIDULCE**

PDVAnastasia

- Tampoco soy tu prima

- Podrías agregar - dijo con un tono de burla - que tampoco eres muy acogedora, aunque por lo general yo no ando por ahí recordándoles sus obligaciones a mis anfitrionas, en este caso haré una excepción y sugeriré, que si no quieres que muera desangrado, te dediques a mostrarme el camino de regreso, porque no recuerdo por donde es.

Me ruboricé y le miré de nuevo el brazo herido, viendo como mucha sangre impregnaba su camisa indiana. Llena en el acto de preocupación por él, abandoné mi tono beligerante, y con los ojos brillantes de contrición murmuré desdichada:

- Perdóname, Señor Grey. Yo no quería recibirte mal, te llevaré a la hacienda enseguida. Bonita, mi criada, se ocupará de tu brazo.

A pesar del dolor intenso que debía sentir por su herida abierta, puso su mano firme sobre mi hombro impidiéndome bajar del caballo.

- ¿No podrías darme una muestra más explícita de bienvenida? No vendría mal un beso entre primos que se encuentran por primera vez en nueve años.

Con el corazón que me martilleaba dolorosamente en el pecho y con la lengua helada, solo pude mirarlo sin hablar. El me contempló durante un segundo y luego, con algo que era a la vez una maldición y una precaución, inclinó su cabeza y su dura boca buscó la mía.

A parte de los saludos paternales de mi padre, nunca había conocido el beso de un hombre, y nada en mi vida me había preparado para este momento, para la sacudida de fuego que me recorrió las venas cuando sus labios se apretaron con ardor sobre los míos. Con vértigo, tomé conciencia de la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo masculino tan cercano al mío y del leve olor agradable de su cabello.

Era muy común en mi país que saludáramos con un casto beso en los labios, mi primo Jack siempre lo hacía, pero nunca sentí lo que siento en este momento.

Esta sensación era diferente, tenía una aturdidora conciencia de un placentero hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago, del endurecimiento de mis pezones y de una ansia insana de apretarme aún más, de aferrarme a él desvergonzadamente. Eso me alarmó y una parte de mi retrocedió al adivinar en forma instintiva que la forma en que me sentía _era_ peligrosa. Peligrosa y atrayente, una tentadora promesa de éxtasis.

**PDV Christian **

La reacción a su proximidad, el suave abandono inocente de su boca, fue poderoso, violento. En el segundo que mis labios tocaron los suyos, mi cuerpo estalló en un deseo tan incontrolable, que me estremecí. Ya había conocido antes el deseo del sexo, lo había satisfecho con indiferencia, pero nunca fue nada como esto, ésta ansia salvaje y embriagadora de placer, de dar, de compartir y sin embargo poseerla tan completa, tan poderosamente. Quería poseerla tanto, que recordaría y llevaría para siempre el sello de posesión.

Aturdido y conmovido por la hondura de mi reacción ante un simple beso, me sentí más sacudido aún por lo mucho que deseaba separarle los labios y explorar con dulzura en su interior. La boca de ella era dolorosamente suave contra la mía, y durante un enloquecido segundo perdí la cabeza por completo y la besé como me lo exigía mi cuerpo, pero el sonido de la brisa golpeando los árboles, me hizo volver a la realidad en una forma desagradable.

Con un suspiro retiré a desgana mi boca de la de ella. Me recobré con rapidez y con una sonrisa triste tironeándome de las comisuras, murmuré:

- Creo que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que me has dado la bienvenida correcta, dulce prima.

Aturdida por el beso, Anastasia me miró sin ver, durante un segundo.

- Sígueme, te llevaré a la hacienda.

**PDVAnastasia**

Hizo falta solo un segundo para llamar a Siroco con un silbido, en poco minutos él estuvo a mi lado y cabalgamos por el camino a casa.

Mi casa estaba hecha de adobe y de vigas cuadradas al desnudo, la parte principal de la casa era de una sola planta, larga y baja. Los aleros del tejado habían sido extendidos y formaban amplios y bienvenidos pasillos de sombra que servían como pasillos exteriores. En ángulo recto con la parte trasera del edificio principal, había una sala de dos pisos; una verja de hierro negro afiligranado cerraba el estrecho balcón que daba al frente de la hacienda. Un patio sombreado por graciosos saucos,naranjos y limones, conducía a unas amplias puertas dobles. Cuando Christian desmontó con cautela, prestando atención a su brazo herido, las puertas se abrieron y salió mi padre, con una sonrisa cálida cruzó el patio a la carretera, a la vez que decía:

-Me alegro de que la hayas encontrado- Su sonrisa se borró cuando sus ojos vieron la camisa ensangrentada y mi aspecto desgreñado. Con expresión preocupada interrogó -¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Fueron atacados por bandidos?

Christian hizo una mueca.

- No. Digamos que Anastasia y yo tuvimos un malentendido.

Mi padre consiente de mi carácter volátil y de mi propensión a las acciones precipitadas, exhibió un entrecejo sombrío y me lanzó una mirada henchida de desaprobación.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo esta vez, hija? - Preguntó entre colérico y resignado.

Mi boca se frunció y me sentí un tanto indignada por tener que explicarme ante mi padre, pero antes de que pudiese formular algo menos que la acalorada respuesta que me temblaba los labios, Christian interrumpió:

-No fue culpa de ella. Creyó que yo era un bandido decidido a… este, violarla. Y yo pensé que era un jovencito fugitivo. Mis acciones fueron un tanto bruscas y concretas. Y antes que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros errores, me temo que ella defendió su honor con bastante eficacia- con una sonrisa torcida en la boca, señaló con la cabeza su brazo herido y agregó -No te preocupes por esta tontería, te aseguro que he sufrido heridas mucho peores en el pasado.

-Entiendo- dijo mi padre con lentitud. Intuyó que había mucho más que confesar, pero él nunca había sido persona de arrancar confesiones, así que se volvió, dio unas palmadas y llamo en voz alta:

-¡Bonita! ¡Josefa! ¡Clemente! ¡Vengan pronto! ¡Tenemos visitas!

Al instante siguiente el patio hervía de criados y estaba lleno de voces que murmuraban, mientras Christian recibía una bienvenida llena de grandes atenciones. Fue conducido por Bonita y Josefa, mientras el mayordomo personal de Christian, llamado Taylor, los seguía receloso.

Clemente y Elías se ocuparon con rapidez y competencia de que el equipaje fuese descargado y llevado a las habitaciones que ocuparían Christian y Taylor durante su estadía. Otro llamado de mi padre hizo que más hombres llegasen a la carrera desde las caballerizas, para ocuparse de los caballos.

El patio parecía desierto ahora, fuera de mí y mi padre. El me dirigió una mirada pensativa y vio el cabello que me caía hasta la cintura y mi vestimenta. Con una leve nota de censura en su voz, dijo lentamente:

-Creo que ya es hora que dejes a un lado esa vestimenta inadecuada. Ahora eres una muchacha joven, no una salvaje- con una leve sonrisa que endulzaba sus palabras continuó -Tu madre no se sentiría feliz si te viera ahora, así. Pensaría que te he criado mal.

Me sentí extrañamente abandonada y al mismo tiempo resentida, contemplé el patio desierto. Por dentro era una mezcla de emociones: estaba avergonzada y furiosa por las palabras de mi padre, no me sentía precisamente feliz con la llegada de Christian, pero tampoco desdichada, más bien confundida y un tanto insultada por la forma en que me trataba. Pero una cosa era cierta: Christian había regresado a mi vida con la impulsividad y violencia de un rayo, y temía que mivida no fuera a ser más nunca como había sido hasta hoy.

Hola chikas quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que leen y comentan, y a las que no comentan también jeje me alegro que les haya gustado, quería informarles que igual que en la otra historia actualizare martes y jueves. Y agradezco su apoyo con todo mi corazón, se que algunas están tristes por que la otra historia ha llegado a su fin, pero les aseguro que esta las cautivara también.

Una vez más gracias por leer *-*

Les gusto?¿

Reviews?¿

Preguntas?¿


	3. Rudeza de las Palabras

Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. L. JAMES, la historia si es mia.

Bateado por : aletregra

_"Destruimos siempre aquello que mas amamos en campo abierto, o en una emboscada; algunos con la ligereza de la palabra; los cobardes destruyen con un beso, los valientes con la espada."_

Oscar Wilde

**RUDEZA DE LAS PALABRAS**

**PVD Christian **

Han pasado muchas horas desde que vi por ultima vez a Anastasia, lapso que usé muy bien para que Bonita me curara la herida que Anastasia me hizo en el brazo. Ella me había dicho que habría que coserla y que dejaría una cicatriz, aunque no creaba mucha preocupación.

Ya bañado, afeitado, vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón, pantalones y botas negras de montar, no guardaba ningún parecido con el de esta mañana al asustar a Anastasia.

El repentino encuentro con ella me había desconcertado por un momento, y durante un peligroso instante, mientras saboreaba la dulzura de sus labios, mis defensas habían sufrido una seria quebradura. Por eso apenas duró el tiempo que necesité para darme cuenta de la locura de lo que sentía, me maldije por ser tan tonto. Para cuando llegamos a la hacienda, estaba convencido de que el incidente no significaba nada.

**PVD Anastasia **

Mis emociones era difíciles de definir y muy confusas. Nunca había experimentado el deseo hasta que Christian me besó, y tampoco nunca me había sentido curiosa en cuanto a lo que se sentía tener sexo. Pero los cálidos labios de Christian sobre los míos, habían hecho despertar una multitud de sensaciones en mí, que no estaba segura de querer sentir, pues sospechaba que podrían hundirme en aguas peligrosas.

Después de dejar a mi padre en el patio delantero, subí a mi habitación. Cuando pasé ante la puerta entre abierta de Christian, no me sentí con deseos de demorarme al pasar frente a ella. Sabia que habría debido preguntar por su herida, pero estaba demasiado furiosa y acongojada por toda la serie de acontecimientos como para hacerlo. Ademas, tenía una vaga conciencia de cierta inquietud por el hecho de saber que el estaría en el mismo pasillo, un poco mas allá de mi habitación.

No se trataba de que esperaba que él fuera a hurtadillas a mi habitación para violarme, pensé con un bufido despectivo. Me dejé caer en el acolchado de seda amarilla y verde claros, que cubrían el colchón, apoyé la barbilla en mis manos y clavé la vista en el espacio, sin ver.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordé su cara hermosa hace nueve años cuando me había cautivado, me di cuenta que habría podido sentirme aliviada. Pero no fue así en ese entonces y no lo era ahora. Por lo contrario, me sentía henchida de una extraña mezcla de resentimiento, desconcierto, excitación y cólera.

¡No lo quiero aquí!

Era demasiado inquietante, demasiado disgregador y sabía que se inmiscuiría inclusive al tenor tranquilo de mis días... Su presencia ya se hacía sentir incomoda. Mi padre nunca me había presentado la menor objeción en cuanto a mi vestimenta habitual para montar o en cuanto a mis actividades varoniles.

Ceñuda, di vueltas a ese pensamiento y a sus significados. Nunca habían existido secretos entre mi padre y yo. Si bien, él no me hablaba de todo lo que hacia, parecía extraño que no me hubiera dado información acerca de una simple invitación realizada, si no a un pariente consanguíneo, por lo menos a una persona que tenía estrechas relaciones con la familia.

Salvo que detrás de la visita de Christian hubiese algo mas que una visita, no? ¿Pero qué? ¿Y por qué Christian había decidido aceptar esa invitación?

Mi frente exhibió un fruncimiento de concentración. En los años transcurridos desde la boda de mi tía con el padre de Christian, había llegado a mi mucha información relacionada con él. Él se había ido de casa a temprana edad. También sabía, por los frecuentes e-mail de mi tía, que el padre de Christian se preocupaba mucho por su hijo mayor y que en ocasiones, inclusive, amenazó con desheredarlo. Hubo algunas referencias dispersas a juegos de azar, por parte de su padre, él quería que Christian se asentara y se interesara por Riverview. Pero nada que de lo que recordaba me hacía saber porque él estaba en nuestra hacienda ahora mismo. No tenía sentido, por los e-mails de mi tía, era evidente que él se encontraba mas a sus anchas en las capitales de Europa, en un lugar refinado, carcomido por el vicio y no en Nacogdoches.

Mi pueblo era muy poco más que un puesto avanzado en medio de la selva y tenía muy poco que ofrecer a un hombre como él, ¿entonces, por qué estaba aquí? Me pregunte inquieta, ¿será que su padre había terminado de desheredarlo, para lanzarlo al mundo sin un centavo? ¿pensaba en recuperar su fortuna con mi padre? ¿o se había obligado a desaparecer de su mundo civilizado a causa de algún delito espantoso?

En cuanto a su beso, me negaba resueltamente a pensar en eso. Como no quería recordar el dulce olor que se había enroscado en mi estómago o las locas ansías que experimenté de aferrarme, desvalida a su cuerpo sólido y cálido, borré de mi mente el incidente. Además, me juré con fuerza, ¡Nunca volverá a suceder!

Me hubiera gustado quedarme donde estaba, apartada del resto de la casa y de sus actividades, protegida de la inquietante presencia del Sr. Grey, pero sabía que parecía infantil permanecer encerrada en mi habitación. Y como por algún motivo no deseaba que él me considerara una niña, y consiente que mi padre se sentiría molesto, con derecho, si me mostraba grosera con el invitado, a la larga me dediqué a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, preparándome mentalmente para encarar una vez más a mi inquietante primo político.

Me tomé mi tiempo en el tocador, consciente de la implicación de verme bonita, nunca me importó mi aspecto, pero hoy quería verme particularmente bonita.

Envuelta en una enorme toalla blanca, por primera vez en mi vida dediqué un extraordinario interés en el contenido de mi guardarropa.

Siempre me habían gustado los vestidos lindos, a pesar de mi preferencia por los vaqueros cuando cabalgaba. Y siendo hija única de un hombre adinerado e indulgente, tenía todos los vestidos y adornos que cualquier chica podía desear. Pero quien sabe porque, cuando contemplé con desagrado el arco de exquisitos vestidos que había en mi guardarropas esa noche, no me atrajeron.

Y luego, repentinamente furiosa conmigo misma, tomé consciencia con irritación, del porque me mostraba tan selectiva, apreté los labios, metí la mano y arranqué el primer atuendo que mi mano tocó.

Fue una decisión afortunada, tomé un vestido muy cálido y nada extravagante, o por lo menos no tanto. Era un vestido color turquesa, de tiras gruesas sin mangas, pegado hasta la cintura y luego bajaba en pequeñas capas que llegaban hasta mi rodilla, era muy bonito y me hacía ver hermosa. Una última mirada a mi cabello liso y mi vestido, me coloqué unas sandalias bajas a juego y me dirigí a bajar las escaleras.

El aire libre era uno de mis lugares favoritos, por lo cual me agradó encontrar a mi padre sentado en una silla en el patio delantero con una copa de cristal cerca del codo. Cuando salí de las sombras de los aleros, percibí un leve aroma a tabaco que flotaba en el aire de la noche. Al ver a mi padre sentado allí solo, decidí que me había equivocado cuando creí escuchar la voz de Christian un momentos antes. Complacida, pero extremadamente desilusionada por la ausencia de él, me acerqué a mi padre.

El patio se encontraba sumido en una agradable penumbra, y a no ser por los pocos faroles que habían sido encendidos en dos de las arcadas, no habría habido luz suficiente para ver nada, fuera de sombras oscuras. Pero en esa débil luz, mi vestido se veía mucho mas lindo y elegante, y mi cabello castaño brillaba.

Al detenerme frente a mi padre, le lancé una mirada descarada y luego hice una pirueta provocativa y diciéndole burlona:

— ¿Esto es bastante elegante para ti, padre? ¿O debo buscar un vestido que sea mas audáz aún?

Mi padre se rió, feliz supongo, por haberlo escuchado en serio. Con los ojos cálidos y orgullosos de amor dijo:

— ¡Bella, bella, palomita! Eres en verdad la imagen de una damita encantadora. Pero tal vez me inclino en tu favor por prejuicio. Creo que necesitamos otra opinión — miró mas allá, por encima de mi hombro y preguntó — Dime la verdad, amigo ¿No es esta una hija digna de que uno se enorgullezca de ella?

Con la sonrisa borrándose de mis labios, giré con lentitud, furiosa por haber cometido el error de ni escudriñar la zona del patio antes de mostrarme. Había estado tan segura de que mi padre estaba solo, que no mire mas allá de su silla, y me cayó como una sorpresa desagradable descubrir que Christian se recostaba, indolente, contra una de las columnas de adobe que sostenía los extensos aleros mientras me miraba.

**PVD Christian **

Decidamente ya no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa y deseable, admití de mala gana. Demasiado deseable, me advirtió mi cerebro, es una mujer, una trampa sedosa, corrompida.

Con una expresión sardónica en el rostro me ordené a mi mismo, hosco, que la tratara como a la niña por la cual antes sentía afecto. No me atreví a verla como a una mujer. Era una joven y las jóvenes podían ser objeto de bromas, de halagos y de mimos. Las mujeres no. Las mujeres son peligrosas.

Mi mirada analítica recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo esbelto y a pesar de mi juramento, a despecho de mi helada decisión de no dejarme conmover por ella, sentí que el calor del deseo se enroscaba en mis ijares. Maldije con virulencia entre dientes, enfurecido por la traición de mi cuerpo. Serían momentos peligrosos para mi, con una parte insistiendo en que ella era una niña y la otra que reaccionaba con violencia ante la mujer joven, brillante, que era.

— Bien señor, ¿cuál es su veredicto?— me dijo ella, con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

No se me escapó que ella me observaba durante todo el rato que yo la estuve mirando, dándome tiempo de contemplar sus labios, sus ojos color azul, su nariz, sus mejillas, todos sus rasgos hermosos y delicados. Así que decidí jugar con la misma picardía.

— Tal vez deberíamos escuchar primero tu veredicto sobre mi. Ya que me estudiaste el tiempo suficiente.

Ella se ruborizó, hermoso.

— Pido perdón — dijo con rigidez y luego agregó con vivacidad — parecías estar escondido aquí, en las sombras y no pude dejar de preguntarme si tus facciones eran tan espantosas que no te animabas a revelarlas.

– ¡Anastasia! — exclamo su padre. Yo solo sonreí.

Me aparté de la columna perezoso y quedé bajo el charco de luz que caía, y con los ojos entrecerrados pregunte con suavidad:

— ¿Y bien? Ahora que puedes verme con claridad ¿mis facciones son tan espantosas?

Ella me miró asombrada, seguro la había sorprendido, siempre causo ese efecto en la mujeres.

— No, y estoy segura de que lo sabes.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

— Cuanta gracia, niña. Me acobardarás.

La notaba sacudida y confundida. Entonces susurró entre dientes:

— Quisiera castrarte con un cuchillo filoso.

Su padre no escuchaba nada porque ella susurraba frente a mí, y no pude aguantar la carcajada. Y con picardía respondí:

— Ya se ha intentado antes, niña. Puedes creerme. – luego agregué con aspereza – ¡Y lo han intentado mujeres mas competentes que tu en lo que se refiere a castrar a un hombre!

Ella estaba furiosa y trataba de controlar su respiración colérica.

— Vamos, los dos, vengan, deben compartir esa conversación conmigo. — dijo el padre de Anastasia.

Con un esfuerzo, aparté la vista de la de Anastasia.

— Solo coincidía contigo. Anastasia es en verdad encantadora. Debes estar orgulloso de ella, aunque tiene una lengua que puede causar heridas fatales.

El momento de tensión desapareció y Anastasia se volvía para retirarse, entonces yo la tomé de la mano, ella estaba sorprendida con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Establecemos paz? Prometo portarme bien, lo mejor que pueda, si tu prometes frenar esa malévola lengua que tienes.

Un encantador hoyuelo apareció en sus mejillas, tímida dijo:

— Sí, señor Grey. Me gustaría eso, más que nada.

— Ahora que tu hija y yo hemos establecido la paz, tengo la intensa sensación de que voy a disfrutar mi estadía en esta casa.


	4. beso prolongado

**Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. L. JAMES. La historia si es mía. **

**Bateado por: aletregra**

_**¡Ay, como una causa menuda puede causar disensión entre corazones que aman!**_

_**Thomas Moore * "La luz del Haram"**_

**BESO PROLONGADO**

**PVD Anastasia**

El día siguiente era hermoso, cálido y soleado, sin humedad debilitante, que se haría cada vez más evidente a medida que los días se hicieran más largos y calurosos. Me uní a mi padre y a Christian, quienes prolongaban el desayuno y hablaban acerca de la posibilidad de cosechar caña de azúcar en la hacienda.

Asombrada por el tema y por el descubrimiento de que esa era la razón de la visita de Christian, escuché con atención mientras los dos hombres hablaban, pero descubrí que mis pensamientos vagaban por una senda desagradable. ¿Por qué mi padre no me había mencionado antes la idea de plantar caña?

En los últimos años no se había adoptado ninguna decisión importante, en relación con la hacienda, sin que mi padre me pidiese una opinión y me desconcertaba que no lo hubiera hecho en este caso. No me sentía enojada, ni siquiera molesta, sino confundida. Siempre había dado por entendido que una de las razones de que mi padre solicitara mis opiniones en cuanto a la dirección de la hacienda, aun cuando era muy pequeña y alentaba mis actividades pocos femeninas, era para estar preparada el día en que tuviese que dirigir la hacienda por mi propia cuenta. Me había habituado a ser consultada en cuanto a la inversión de nuestra fortuna. - El ganado que venderían, los caballos que adquirían, las cosechas que plantarían- y sin embargo ahora resultaba claro que, sin una sola palabra intercambiada conmigo, mi padre se lanzaba a un ambicioso plan que comprometería una gran proporción de nuestras tierras, tiempo y dinero.

Miré a mi padre y un leve ceño fruncido apareció en mi frente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan reservado en cuanto al proyecto del azúcar y la inminente llegada de Christian? No tenía sentido. A menos que se tratara de la influencia que tiene Christian en mi padre...

Avergonzada y un tanto enojada por mis pensamientos, me dediqué a ser tan encantadora como fuese posible con el invitado y a tributarle la mejor bienvenida.

Después del desayuno mi padre y Christian decidieron ir a ver las tierras donde convendría más plantar la caña de azúcar, y me enteré por medio de las criadas, que mi padre ayer había mandado invitaciones a todos los del pueblo para una fiesta de bienvenida para Christian, estaba decidida a que no me dejaran por fuera así que dije:

— Iré con ustedes. Si se van a dedicar al negocio del azúcar, creo que también yo debería empezar a aprenderlo.

— Por supuesto, hija. Tu compañía es bien recibida y tienes razón, deberías conocer lo que se planea hacer. —para mi ofensa, miro a Christian como buscando aprobación— es una buena idea, ¿no crees?

— Si te parece que debe venir, no tengo objeciones –se puso de pie– iré a las caballerizas para ver que ensillen su caballo y lo traigan con los nuestros. ¿Nos encontramos adelante, dentro de media hora? —Sin esperar respuesta, volteó a mirarme de manera perezosa— ¿media hora es suficiente para ti? Se sabe que las mujeres tardan mucho.

Sonreí, tensa.

– Algunas mujeres.

Él inclinó la cabeza, burlón.

— Como tú digas.

Él se retiró y quedé a solas con mi padre, me levanté apresurada y dije:

— Iré a cambiarme, no quiero hacer esperar a ese animal arrogante.

A mis espaldas, escuché como se reía, en voz no tan baja.

Regresé quince minutos después, con mis vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca y mis botas de montar marrón, me veía hermosa, de una forma no muy peculiar.

Para mi placer, hallé a mi primo Jack sentado en la mesa junto a mi padre. Mis facciones se ablandaron y dije con calidez:

— ¡Buenos días, Jack! ¿Qué te trae por aquí a horas tan tempranas?

Jack sonrió y sus ojos azules vagaron, complacidos, por mi cuerpo.

— Me agradaría decir que tu encantadora persona —comenzó a decir en broma, pero luego su rostro y su voz se volvieron graves— pero por desgracia no es verdad. Como acabo de decírselo a tu padre, los bandidos han atacado otra vez y ahora asesinaron a sus víctimas.

— ¡No! ¿Cuándo fue eso, quien resultó asesinado?

Mi padre con el semblante inquieto, fue quien respondió.

— Ayer por la noche asaltaron la hacienda de los Ríos y mataron al señor y señora Ríos.

Apreté los puños y estallé, colérica.

– ¡Malditos sean esos demonios! Es preciso hacer algo para detenerlos.

Mi padre asintió, pero fue mi primo quien habló:

— Sí, ya es hora de que actuemos, la policía nunca consigue nada. Mi padre está invitando a todos a nuestra hacienda esta noche, para discutir el problema.

Continuamos hablando durante unos pocos minutos más y después Jack se puso de pie. Apenado dijo:

— No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Debo notificar a otros de la reunión de esta noche —me miro y me dijo— ¿Quieres caminar conmigo hasta mi caballo? No quise tomar el carro, porque me parece más rápido en él.

Ansiosa de escapar de la reprimenda por mi vestimenta, porque sé que a mi padre no le gusta. Asentí, acompañándolo hasta delante de las caballerizas, o por lo menos cerca.

Al llegar junto al caballo, Jack comentó:

— Ayer nos llegó una invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida del señor Grey. Ansiamos conocer a ese americano misterioso.

Yo ofrecí una respuesta cortés, pero él seguía preguntado:

— ¿Quién es él? No sabía que tu tía Grace tuviera hijos mayores, mi madre se mostró sorprendida, no había escuchado de una fiesta antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Es el hijastro de mi tía. Y supongo que el tema de su visita no surgió con anterioridad.

El insistió, con evidente curiosidad.

— ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Es buen mozo? ¿Las chicas lo adoraran? No quiero quedarme sin la más bella de todas. —dijo tocando mi mejilla y yo me ruboricé.

— No lo sé.

El seguía curioso

— Entonces. ¿Qué sabes de él?

— Sé que tú eres mucho más buen mozo que él —No es como si mintiera, mi primo era un hombre lleno de juventud y de una característica hermosura. Pero Christian era simplemente perfecto. Tiene algo... Único

Complacido por mis palabras, Jack se aflojo un tanto, con la mirada clavada en mi boca, Preguntó con voz ronca:

— ¿Y?

Yo no estimulaba por lo común los intentos de Jack de coquetear conmigo, pero la llegada de Christian había despertado en mi interior sentimientos que todavía no sabía dominar —Ni siquiera los entendía con exactitud— dirigí a mi primo una mirada analítica. Era hermoso, su tez se veía suave, sus ojos eran brillantes de color azul, sabía que el sentía un gran afecto por mí y que a la menor señal mía, franquearía con audacia la distancia que siempre había mantenido entre ambos. Su madre siempre quiso una boda entre los dos, y mi padre, bueno él no decía nada en aprobación ni en desaprobación. ¿Me besaría el cómo Christian? Me pregunté de pronto. Y cosa más importante: ¿Su beso desencadenaría todos los locos sentimientos turbulentos, que había experimentado cuando Christian me besó? Sorprendí a ambos cuando pregunte:

— ¿Me puedes besar?

Jack se recuperó en al acto y murmuró, con los ojos llenos de una luz radiante.

— ¡Con placer, querida, con placer!

Él se acercó a mí sin pensarlo y descendió sus labios hasta juntarlos con los míos. Su boca fue cálida y tierna sobre la mía, sus brazos fuertes y posesivos cuando me aplastó contra su cuerpo duro. Inclusive olía apenas a tabaco y caballos, pero para mí no hubo un éxtasis jadeante. No sentí más que un leve goce con su abrazo, y con suavidad, cuando él quiso ahondar el beso, me aparte de él.

El respiraba con rapidez y había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Tienes que saber lo que siento por ti —Comenzó a decir, pero yo lo interrumpí.

— Calla, primo. No tenía que haberte pedido eso. No estuvo bien.

Él iba a decir algo, pero seguro se dio cuenta que no era el momento ni lugar indicado y murmuro.

— Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Yo le sonreí, arrepentida y menee la cabeza con lentitud.

— No. Debes olvidar mi tontería. Lo que acaba de suceder no cambia nada entre nosotros. No puede cambiar nada.

Él se montó en su caballo y dijo:

— Por ahora. Recuérdalo.

Y se alejó galopando. Todo esto era culpa de Christian. Si no me hubiera besado no estuviera buscando comparaciones.

Me giré para regresar a la casa, entonces lo vi, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, observándome. Estaba furiosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene parado ahí? Furiosa, caminé hacia él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?

— Lo suficiente —respondió con sequedad– ¿Quién es él, niñita? ¿Alguien a quien tu padre no aprueba? ¿Es por eso qué se escabullían para encontrarse aquí?

Estalló todo el resentimiento que hervía por debajo de mi superficie.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Era mi primo y no nos escabullíamos a ninguna parte! Había ido a visitar a mi padre y solo nos despedíamos! En cuanto a la aprobación de mi padre... Hace tiempo que se habla de un casamiento entre nosotros —No sé porque le había dado esa información a él. Mientras le decía a Jack que entre nosotros no habría otra cosa que pura amistad.

— ¿Casamiento? ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

— Tengo 22 años señor Grey, hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña.

— Que edad tan avanzada —Se burló él— No te precipites niñita, ni siquiera a los 22 años se es tan adulta. Seguirás siendo una niña para mi.

— Jack no pensó que fuese una "niñita"... ¡Ni tampoco tú cuando me besaste!

Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula y su sonrisa desapareció.

— No, es cierto... —Admitió a desgana— ¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Comparándonos? ¿Viendo quien de los dos te trataba menos como a una niña?

Mis ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y me di cuenta que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, comparándolos. Quizá no en una forma deliberada, pero había querido saber si Jack podía afectarme de la misma manera que lo hizo él. Traté de salir de la situación con descaro, ofreciendo, lo que esperaba fervorosamente fuese un encogimiento de hombros altanero y respondí con indiferencia:

— ¿Y si era así, qué?

**PVD Christian**

Desde que la había besado en el prado, mantenía adrede, cierta distancia respecto a ella. Me había mostrado intencionalmente tan burlón como me fue posible, hice todo lo que pude para destruir el deseo casi abrumador que sentía de hacer lo contrario. Sin querer, me había encontrado respondiendo con violencia la calidez y el encanto de ella, y todos los días batallaba para no sucumbir a la creciente oleada de atracción que sentía por ella. Durante la noche en mi habitación, soñaba con ella, su sonrisa hechicera me llamaba a placeres indecibles, su esbelto cuerpo casi me enloquecía de ansiedad. Pero al despertar todos los días al alba, negaba furioso las imágenes y avideces de la noche.

Pero la visión de Anastasia en los brazos de otro hombre me había anonadado, haciendo que una oleada salvaje de emociones me recorrieran todo el cuerpo. Me sentí en el acto, lúgubremente satisfecho de saber que ella era tan coqueta y vana como sabía que lo eran las mujeres, pero también había en mí una extraña sensación de traición, de aplastante desilusión y alguna otra sensación mas poderosa... ¿Celos? Herido por mis pensamientos, me prohibí continuar con ellos.

Ya me sentía enfurecido por mis reacciones, y las palabras de Anastasia eran demasiado impertinentes como para hacer caso omiso de ellas. Con un resplandor en los ojos, la tomé y la atraje con brutalidad hacia mí. Con mi boca a pocos centímetros de la de ella, bufé con suavidad.

— ¡Si lo que buscas son comparaciones, agrega esto a tus muestras!

**PVD Anastasia **

Implacables, sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, y el contacto de su cálida boca dura me envolvió en un torbellino de sensaciones embriagadoras, desconcertantes. Ah, pero que dulce era que me besara de nuevo, que su boca atormentara con tanta ansiedad mis sentidos.

PVD Christian

Ante su repentina entrega, mi cólera desapareció y lo olvidé todo, menos el cautivante cuerpo suave que tenía entre mis brazos. Todos los hambrientos deseos que había mantenido frenados hasta el momento, se desencadenaron de pronto y mis brazos la envolvieron aún más, aplastándola con ferocidad contra mi tronco y cuerpo, pero muy pronto eso no bastó y le ordené con voz ronca:

— Abre la boca. Quiero conocer el sabor de ti en mi lengua.

Las palabras hicieron que un estremecimiento de excitación recorriera el cuerpo de Anastasia y cuando mis labios volvieron a tocarla, ella abrió la boca, obediente. Mi lengua se hundió caliente entre sus labios, llenándole la boca, mientras exploraba su calidez interior con lentitud y sensualidad.

Hacía semanas desde que no había estado con una mujer, la última vez fue antes de venir hacia acá cuando pasé una noche divertida con Leila, ahora mi cuerpo estaba con un prolongado dolor de deseo. Mi virilidad estaba dura y palpitante entre nuestros cuerpos, la sangre me atormentaba en el cerebro haciendo trizas mi dominio. Casi me hizo olvidar quien era ella, quien era yo, y porque era a la vez poco galante y peligroso besarla de esa forma. Podía tratar a las mujeres con frialdad y desprecio, pero hacía mucho tiempo había realizado un férreo juramento de no elegir nunca a mis mujeres entre las hijas de mis parientes o mis amigos. Tampoco era mi costumbre compartir mi cama con jóvenes como ella, yo buscaba mujeres más adultas, más experimentadas, mujeres que sabían lo que podían esperar de mi: un amor hábil y arreglos generosos, pero sin nada de emociones.

Al darme cuenta de cuan próximo estaba de arrojar los escrúpulos al viento, aparté a Anastasia con una maldición contenida. Con respiración trabajosa, dije sardónico:

— Creo que la muestra fue suficiente ¿No?

Anastasia necesitó un momento para volver a la realidad, para dejar atrás el mundo sensual que la había hecho sentir. La miré, los labios hinchados por el beso, los ojos todavía adormilados por el deseo, pero entonces comprendió el sentido de mis palabras.

— ¡Idiota!

Me dio una cachetada, mientras me gritaba idiota. Toqué la mejilla que ella me acababa de abofetear y con la expresión burlona que invadía mi mirada, dije con suavidad:

— ¡Para ser una niñita, tienes buenos músculos!

Anastasia apretó los dientes.

— !No me llames "niñita"¡ !No soy una niña!

Sonreí de pronto.

— Debo admitirlo... No besas como una niña.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de furia, giró sobre sus talones y salió impetuosa hacia la casa. No se como haré para controlarme, esto será mas difícil de lo que imaginé.

Hola chicas acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero les agrade. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios alentadores.

PD: SE ME OLVIDÓ COMENTARLES QUE EL TÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA , FUE SUGERENCIA DE MI HERMANA GEMELA.

Si no les decía me mataba. jajaja

Besitos

Les gustó ¿?

Reviews ¿?

Preguntas ¿?


	5. Beso Ardiente

**Aclaratoria: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a E. L. JAMES, la historia si es mía.**

**Bateado por: aletregra**

_**"El amor no es lo que queremos sentir, sino lo que sentimos sin querer."**_

_**Frase célebre.**_

**DESEO ARDIENTE**

**PVD Anastasia**

Si mi padre advirtió, al inspeccionar los lugares para la plantación de caña, que trataba a Christian con helado desprecio, no hizo comentario alguno, pero sí notó la marca escarlata en su mejilla aunque tampoco comentó nada.

Yo no hice conjeturas respecto a nada. Estaba furiosa, tan avergonzada y alarmada por mis reacciones frente a él, que me negué a pensar siquiera en lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

Todavía aturdida por los sucesos de la mañana, me negué a acompañarlos cuando se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Jack, con mi tía Sofía Hyde.

En cuanto ellos se fueron, subí a mi habitación y me quité toda la ropa, me gusta dormir desnuda a pesar de que Bonita, mi criada, me regañe por ello.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, así que para no encender las luces, tomé una vela del gabinete de mi padre, la encendí y me dirigí a la sala de la biblioteca, tomé un libro y me acosté en el sofá junto a la vela.

El ambiente estaba cálido. Leí por una hora, luego me quedé dormida.

**PVD Christian**

Llegamos a la hacienda de los Hyde unos minutos más temprano de lo pactado, y la señora Hyde los aprovechó con un montón de preguntas como:

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría? ¿Cuáles eran mis perspectivas? ¿Era soltero? ¿Por qué no estaba casado? ¿Buscaba novia?

Aunque no me hubiera enterado por Anastasia acerca de las posibilidades de un matrimonio entre ella y Jack, la hostilidad apenas disimulada de la Sra. Hyde y sus agresivas preguntas me habían indicado cuál era su intención. Eso y el desagrado de Jack, menos velado aún, acerca de la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre ellos.

Hubo un aire de tensión cuando nos presentaron. Lo describí enseguida como: arrogante, egoísta y cruel... además contento por la posibilidad de que hubiese un rival en escena. Él, seguro captó con rapidez mis verdaderas dimensiones: rico, implacable y demasiado masculino como para no producir efectos en Anastasia. Además, tenía una relación demasiado desenvuelta con mi tío político.

Casi con un acuerdo no expresado, nos apartamos de los demás en dirección a la baranda. El abrió a las hostilidades:

— Cuan extraño que aparezcas tan de repente entre nosotros, mi tío no dijo nada sobre tu llegada. Nos asombramos, inclusive, de enterarnos de tu existencia. Mi tío no habla mucho sobre la familia de su esposa muerta, pero estoy seguro de que nunca te mencionó. Ni tampoco lo hizo Anastasia, me pregunto por qué.

Las palabras eran inocuas en sí mismas, pero el tono de su voz implicaba que existía algo incierto y siniestro en todo el asunto.

Enarqué una ceja, consciente de que me tendía una trampa.

— ¿Si? —Dije con serenidad— tal vez la razón de que mi nombre no haya sido el tema de alguna conversación es sencillamente, que a mi tío no le gusta las murmuraciones. En cuanto a Anastasia –encogí los hombros— las mujeres no cuentas todos sus secretos... En especial con respecto a los hombres —dije burlándome.

Mientras miraba con interés, Jack enrojeció furiosamente y su mano se cerró en un puño.

— No son murmuraciones —rechinó— no hay murmuraciones cuando se trata de parientes, no importa cuán lejano sea el parentesco.

Se veía claramente en lo referente a Jack, porque no le caía bien a mi tío, él me lo había mencionado, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Me disgustaba su persona, además había algo en sus ojos color azul y su boca despectiva, que me molestaba... ¿Dónde había lo visto antes?

Tuve esa sensación: ya lo he visto antes. En algún lugar nuestros caminos se han cruzado ¿Pero dónde? y ¿Cuándo pudo haber sido? en Seattle o Nueva Orleans, eran los lugares más lógicos, tal vez cuando fui a España. No lo sé.

Cuando el vio que no respondí a su último comentario, notó la inutilidad de una guerra abierta, se obligó a sonreír y dijo con suavidad:

— Debes perdonar mi aparente grosería, pero Anastasia es mi novia, y por supuesto me preocupa que un virtual desconocido haya llegado a residir en su casa.

– ¿Novia? —Dije con una repentina sequedad en la garganta— yo tenía la impresión de que nada formal se ha decidido. Mi tío no me dijo nada que Anastasia estuviera formalmente comprometida.

Jack me dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad. Y con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, dijo:

— Entre Anastasia y yo todo ha quedado arreglado hace tiempo, el anuncio en una simple formalidad. Nuestros padres lo saben y aprueban nuestra unión de todo corazón. De hecho la esperan con ansiedad... Casi con tanta ansiedad como Anastasia y yo.

— Entiendo —dije con voz lenta. Desconfiaba de sus palabras. Sin embargo, esta mañana los había visto abrazados, besándose. Y ella misma mencionó la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre ellos. Entonces ¿Por qué me resistía a la idea?

Mi tío me llamó en ese momento y no hubo oportunidad de conversar más con Jack. Mejor así, pensé con ironía, ¡cuánto más lo conozco, más me encuentro albergando una profunda aversión hacia él! Casi con alivio me uní a mi tío. Fui presentado a todos los caballeros reunidos. Poco después nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, dejando a la Sra. Hyde reinar sobre las señoras que habían acompañado a sus esposos e hijos.

Se advertía con claridad que los Hyde eran prósperos, pero su riqueza no podía compararse con la de los Steele. Su hacienda era menor, sus anexos no tan limpios y los muebles perceptiblemente menos lujosos. De pronto me pregunté si detrás del compromiso de Jack y Anastasia no estaba el tema del dinero. No es que Anastasia no fuera en sí misma, una razón para que Jack quisiera casarse con ella, ¿Pero era solo el amor lo que impulsaba a Jack? Mi boca se curvó, sardónico. ¿Me importaba? El casamiento por dinero y posición era común entre la gente de clase alta, pero me resultaba extrañamente desagradable la idea de que Anastasia se casara por tal motivo. Porque en realidad ella tendría muy poco que ganar. En cambio él sería el que cosechara los beneficios: una esposa encantadora y una fortuna.

El señor Carlos Hyde llamó al orden a la reunión informal. Durante las horas que siguieron escuché con atención todo lo que se decía. Unas cuantas veces tensé el ceño y estuve a punto de incorporarme a la discusión, pero consiente que era un recién llegado y un extraño para todos, guardé las preguntas y comentarios hasta que mi tío y yo volviéramos a la hacienda.

Viajamos en silencio en mi Audi, cuando por fin pregunté.

— ¿Cuánto hace que existe este problema con los bandidos?

El hizo una mueca.

— Siempre hemos tenido este problema con los bandidos. Estamos demasiado lejos de la civilización para que bandoleros y asaltantes no aparezcan. Pero esta última serie de ataques comenzó hace como cuatro o cinco meses. El ataque contra los Ríos es un buen ejemplo de su trabajo. El señor Ríos acababa de llegar de Nueva Orleans, después de vender un magnifico rebaño de caballos, esa misma noche su hacienda fue atacada y ellos terminaron muertos. Jack fue a visitarlos esa tarde, dijo que ellos se habían sentido tan complacidos y aliviados por haber llegado a casa a salvo, con su dinero y su oro —él hundió la cabeza— que tragedia. Eran tan buenas personas y ahora están muertas. Su casa fue saqueada e incendiada hasta los cimientos.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez que ocurre algo así?

— Sí, antes solo eran robos... Nadie había sido dañado... Pero ahora... me preocupa que se hayan vuelto tan audaces.

– ¿Qué hay acerca de tu hacienda? ¿Anastasia está a salvo?

Mi tío sonrió y de pronto era como si estuviera pensando algo que le agradó.

— Mi hacienda está segura, hace meses que vengo armando a mis vaqueros y les he prevenido en que deben tener especial cuidado con los desconocidos. En cuanto a mi hija —asintió con lentitud— estará a salvo, pero solo si termina con sus tontas cabalgatas a solas.

Mi rostro se endureció.

— ¡Mientras yo este aquí, podrás estar seguro de que no hará nada por el estilo!

Mi tío volvió a sonreír y fue una sonrisa complacida.

De pronto pregunte:

— Dices que parecen saber a quién robar... ¿Qué quisiste decir?

— Sólo que no cometen errores; sus víctimas son siempre gente adinerada y solo les roban como al pobre Sr. Ríos, cuando tienen grandes sumas de dinero encima.

– ¿Hay algún desconocido en la zona, ha llegado alguien en estos últimos meses?

— No. Por lo menos no en mayor medida que lo habitual. Somos un caserío de frontera amigo, y como tal, vemos un constante ir y venir de desconocidos. Pero ninguno de ellos ha parecido más sospechoso que los otros, aparte de unos pocos con familia que han trazado el límite de sus granjas, ninguno se ha quedado.

– Entonces tus bandidos tienen que ser gente a quienes conoces y en quienes confías. No existe otra respuesta. —Concluí.

Mi tío pareció sobresaltarse.

— ¡Pero debes estar equivocado! No conozco a nadie que pueda hacer semejante cosa. Somos una comunidad pequeña, tú mismo viste lo dolidos que estamos todos. Todos quieren que estos asesinos sean capturados y castigados.

Enarque las cejas, escéptico.

– Lo dudo. Yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que tus bandidos, cuando los encuentren, resultarán ser personas que estuvieron en la reunión de esta noche... Y tal vez solo querían saber con precisión que se planea para detenerlos.

Él no quiso aceptar semejante idea, así que el resto de camino a la hacienda se esforzó por discutir conmigo para que cambiara de idea, pero todo fue en vano. Cuando llegamos a casa, entre enfurecido y bromeando me dijo:

— ¡Te aferras a tus locas ideas, como una mujer honorable a su virtud!

Sonreí.

— Deberías escribir y decírselo a mi padre. Él estaría de acuerdo contigo.

Mi tío lanzo un bufido y unos minutos más tarde nos separamos. Él para ir acostarse y yo para encender un cigarrillo y vagar por la casa desierta.

Esta noche me sentía muy inquieto y aunque era media noche, no sentí ganas de ir a mi habitación solitaria, después de todo las mujeres tenían su utilidad, una mujer cálida y dispuesta habría sido muy útil para aliviar la tensión que crecía en mí. ¡Lo malo —admití— era que la única mujer a quien quería, era una joven y seductora a medias, de cabello color castaño!

Furioso conmigo mismo e insatisfecho ante la admisión de que en realidad quería a Anastasia, desplacé con frialdad mis pensamientos hacia la noche que acababa de pasar en la hacienda de los Hyde. Especialmente de Jack Hyde ¿dónde demonios lo había visto antes? ¿Existiría algún compromiso entre ellos?

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a mi habitación cuando vi una leve luz en el piso de abajo, se suponía que todas las luces habían sido apagadas. Como sabía que mi tío ya estaba durmiendo, curioso por averiguar quién se encontraba despierto a esa hora de la noche, me encaminé en esa dirección.

Abrí con cautela la puerta de la biblioteca. No vi a nadie y di por sentado que algún criado había estado leyendo bajo la vela y la había dejado encendía, con la intención de apagarla crucé la sala. Al llegar al sofá miré hacia abajo y el aliento se cortó en mi garganta cuando vi su cuerpo tendido sobre los cojines de terciopelo.

Anastasia yacía profundamente dormida, de costado, con la cabeza en un brazo extendido y el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, desparramándose como agua en el mueble de terciopelo verde. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de seda amarillo claro que se le había subido en derredor de las rodillas, tenía los pies descalzos y las esbeltas piernas, relucían cálidas, contra el terciopelo. El libro que había estado leyendo estaba abierto en el suelo, cerca de ella.

Sin querer, sentí el deseo agitándose en mí. Consiente de la situación, me incliné y la sacudí con suavidad. Fuera de un apagado rechazo a su contacto, ella continuó durmiendo, sonreí apenas. ¡Por dios! Había olvidado cuan profundamente dormían las mujeres. Con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, me arrodillé a su lado y toqué con suavidad donde su luminoso cabello crecía, cerca de su cien.

— Despierta bella durmiente —murmuré.

Ajena a mi roce y a mi voz, Anastasia siguió durmiendo e incapaz de resistir la tentación de su dulce boca, me incliné hacia adelante con suma suavidad. Durante un momento permití que el hambriento deseo que exigía ser manifestado, me recorriera el cuerpo mientras besaba con lentitud su boca cálida y suave, pero luego con un suspiro aparté mi boca de la suya y volví apoyarme en mis talones, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Esa sonrisa fue lo primero que Anastasia vio al despertar.

**PVD Anastasia**

Su sonrisa fue lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, eso y la burla que hilaba en sus ojos grises. Pensé que había estado soñando que él me besaba, pero cuando desperté gradualmente y vi su sonrisa, me di cuenta de que no lo había soñado.

Le toqué la mejilla en un impulso. Y el tocó mi mano sonriendo.

Hola a todos! Ya tienen un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leer! Para los que han preguntado, los días de actualización son Martes y Viernes. Saludos a todas, yo soy aletregra y soy la que ha estado haciendo las correcciones de esta nueva historia, en verdad me gusta la manera de escribir de Kassia como a ustedes, por eso me da gusto estar trabajando con ella, espero que ustedes estén felices con el resultado. :*


	6. Enamorada

Aclaratoria: los personajes de este FF pertenecen a la grandiosa E. . la historia si es mia.

Bateado por: Aletregra

"_**Una persona fuerte sabe cómo mantener en orden su vida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos se las arregla para decir con una sonrisa: ESTOY BIEN." **_

_**William Shakespeare**_

**ENAMORADA**

**PVD Anastasia **

No resultaba una admisión agradable para mí, pero al final acepté que el problema era mi relación con Christian y no necesariamente sus acciones.

Mis sueños no resultaban muy explícitos, nada más allá de que Christian me abrazara, pero si fue satisfactorio despertar y encontrar al objeto de mis fantasías sonriéndome, con sus labios a unos centímetros de mí.

– Buenas noches, Sr. Grey. ¿La reunión fue satisfactoria?

Con una sonrisa un tanto irónica, dijo con suavidad:

– Esperabas que así fuera, ¿verdad? ¿En especial mi reunión con tu tan curiosa tía?

Ahogue una risita.

– ¿Te hizo una gran cantidad de preguntas?

El asintió y se puso de pie con agilidad. Se sentó en el sofá, a mi lado, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo.

La burlona luz de sus ojos se hizo más pronunciada y contestó:

– De hecho, sí. En este momento, no creo que exista un solo aspecto de mi vida que ella no conozca. Habías debido prevenirme.

Hubo un repentino ambiente desenvuelto entre nosotros, como si nunca hubieran existido todos los días anteriores de emociones tormentosas.

Las circunstancias mismas ahondaron la creciente intimidad: era muy tarde, la casa estaba silenciosa y tranquila, había solo dos personas despiertas y la parpadeante luz que la única vela proyectaba sobre nosotros era un suave resplandor dorado, que intensificó la belleza de su rostro. Inclusive nuestras posiciones aumentaban la cálida intimidad que poco a poco y de manera inexplorable, nos iba rodeando. La dura cadera de Christian casi tocaba mi vientre, estaba tendida de costado sobre los cojines de terciopelo verde y la parte superior de su cuerpo se erguía casi protector hacia mí.

Continuamos hablando durante unos minutos más, porque ninguno de los dos deseábamos quebrar el hechizo que parecía haber caído entre nosotros.

**PVD Christian**

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que era pura insania prolongar el peligroso interludio, sin embargo, no podía escapar de la tela de araña del encantamiento de ella. No lograba apartar mi vista, observaba con extraña y hambrienta intensidad la forma en que su sonrisa le iluminaba todo el rostro, la manera en que sus ojos color azul se encontraban tímidamente con los míos y luego se apartaban. Me asaltó un insano deseo de buscar la fuente de ese perfume de su piel, que me hechizaba.

**PVD Anastasia**

No era inmune a la situación y yo tenía menos dominio que él sobre mis emociones. Me sentía absolutamente hechizada por él en este estado de ánimo encantador, burlón y por su vaga sonrisa. Me sentía ansiosa por sus facciones: sus profundos ojos color gris, con sus pestañas largas, sus cabellos revueltos y la boca plena, móvil. La luz danzarina de la vela, sombreaba los huecos debajo de sus altos pómulos, observé fascinada, la forma que la luz vacilante jugueteaba con su hermosa nariz y la dura línea de la mandíbula. Pero su boca era lo que me atraía, sin poder contenerme, me sorprendí recordando la textura e impresión de esos labios expertos sobre los míos. Incómoda ante la dirección que seguían mis pensamientos y demasiado consiente de su inquietante proximidad, opté por un cambio de posición, volviéndome de espaldas y apartándome un poco.

**PVD Christian**

Fue un movimiento no calculado, pero no hizo más que acrecentar mi conciencia, de lo deseable que ella era. La suave tela de su vestido se tensó sobre su firme busto juvenil y atrajo mi mirada hacia la blanda carne dorada que se elevaba, tan tentadora, por encima del escote bajo. El vestido le dejaba los hombros al desnudo y en la parte delantera exhibía delicadas líneas verdes, estoy casi seguro que debajo de ese vestido no tenía nada puesto. ¿Porque una mujer como ella, caminaba por la casa sin nada por debajo? Tragué saliva con dificultad, pues me sentía abrumado por el ansia de tomarla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor con violencia. Aparté la mirada de ella, observé con firmeza la vela y dije con un gran esfuerzo:

– Creó que deberíamos desearnos las buenas noches. Tu padre ya se ha retirado a dormir y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vi tu luz.

Apenada, Anastasia Aceptó.

— Tienes razón. Por supuesto. –Dijo en voz baja y después, incapaz de contenerse, agregó casi sin aliento— Me alegro de que hayamos tenido estos momentos a solas para conversar, eso... –Imperiosa, levantó la mano y tocó mi pecho—...eso hace que las cosas resulten más fáciles entre nosotros, ¿No?

Su contacto fue la perdición para mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y escuché como su corazón martilleó ante mi mirada. Mis dedos se cerraron compulsivos, en derredor de los de ella, incliné mi cabeza y oprimí los labios contra el dorso de su palma mientras murmuraba con voz ronca y atormentada:

— ¡Dulce madre mía! ¿Qué estas haciéndome?

**PVD Anastasia**

Presa del despertar de la conciencia sobre su sensualidad, lo miré, muda. Con el deseo exasperado de que me besara otra vez, mis labios se abrieron en una invitación inconsciente. Con un gemido, Christian me soltó la mano y me tomó los hombros, atrayéndome con rudeza hacia sí y su boca se aplastó, exigente, contra la mía. Si pensarlo, le devolví el beso, temblando de placer cuando su lengua penetró en mi boca y comenzó a hurgar hambrienta en mi interior. No entendía todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo: solo sabía que era únicamente Christian quien despertaba está ansiosa necesidad dentro de mí; que anhelaba sus besos, sus caricias, que quería estar en sus brazos y que me besara en esa forma casi salvaje. Mis brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo abracé queriendo más, queriendo...

El deseo cálido y dulce como la miel, se difundió, lánguido, por todo mi cuerpo. Mientras Christian continuaba besándome y sus manos me masajeaban, sensuales, los hombros, en tanto que su duro tórax se apretaba contra mis pechos hormigueados. Impulsada por el instinto, mi lengua vacilante buscó la suya y con una desconcertante mezcla entre deleite y temor, sentí el estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Christian. Seguí a ciegas su ejemplo, lo besé más a fondo, mi lengua se tomó las mismas libertades que la de él. El sabor de su boca era a coñac y un poco de tabaco, pero me resultaba tan exquisito como el mejor vino del mundo, me sentí impotente ante la poderosa marejada de pasión que de pronto me sacudió.

**PVD Christian**

El sofa era mullido debajo de nosotros, pero sin interrumpir el beso, me deslicé con lentitud hacia el suelo, atrayendo hacia mí el cuerpo de Anastasia, que no se resistía. Quedé primero con Anastasia encima, pero la hice rodar con lentitud hasta que estuvimos acostados unos al lado del otro, con mi cuerpo oprimidido hacia el suyo. Continúe besándola con largos besos embajadores, que la dejaron débil y aturdida. Pero los besos no satisfacían el deseo ardiente que me recorría y en el acto desanudé las cintas verdes de su vestido de dormir. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, quedó anonadada al sentir sus pechos contra el aire de la noche. Resultó increíblemente erótico cuando con suavidad y sin premura, mis largos dedos acariciaron su pezón, ante esa acción, ella gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, de puro placer.

Al escuchar el pequeño sonido, dejé de besarla, con desgana. Con la voz impregnada de deseo, logré decir:

– ¿Te hice daño? No quería pero... ¡Oh dios, Anastasia, me estas volviendo loco! ¡Debo tenerte! ¡Debo!

Nos miramos sombríos, murmuré entre dientes y busqué con ansias su boca. Anastasia estaba perdida, lo podía sentir, se ahogaba en esta situación.

Por primera vez en vida, me vi dominado por completo por mis emociones. Anastasia me afectaba en una forma en que no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer... Sabía que debía detener esta salvaje locura, pero no podía.

**PVD Anastasia**

Tímida, observé las expresiones que le recorrían el rostro, el deseo y la pasión que se revelaba con tanta claridad, me estremecí de alegría y miedo. ¡Él me quería como un hombre quería a una mujer! Podía estar mal, mi alma podía quedar condenada por la eternidad, pero deseaba con desesperación que completara mi iniciación en el mundo de las mujeres y el sexo. No importa que ocurriera en el futuro, me quedaría eso para recordar: la dulzura de sus caricias sobre todo mi cuerpo desnudo, la pasión de su boca y el éxtasis de su posición.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin la mano de él se deslizó hacia arriba sobre mi muslo y sus dedos buscaron mi parte más íntima, me puse rígida. Lo que sucedía con exactitud entre un hombre y una mujer que hacían el amor era un misterio para mí, a pesar de mi ardor, a pesar de que quería que el fuese quien me lo enseñara, no me encontraba en modo alguno preparada para la posesión significativa de verdad. De pronto los dedos que me acariciaban la parte del muslo me asustaron y cuando tocó los rizos dorados de entre mis piernas, el corazón me palpitó con un ritmo asfixiante.

Me besaba con apasionamiento, pero no pensaba más en ello, toda mi concentración estaba en la mano que buscaba entre mis piernas ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

Una oleada de calor y deseo me recorrió el cuerpo ante los sondeos íntimos que él me imponía, pero en pugna y con un creciente sentimiento de alarma. Gimiendo con una curiosa mezcla de terror y placer, forcejee contra sus dedos invasores y mis manos lo apartaron de mí, pero su cuerpo rechazó mis insinuaciones.

Alejé mi boca de la suya, sin aliento.

– ¡Por favor, Christian, detente! Yo... Yo no quiero que... ¡Oh, por favor, detente!

**PVD Christian**

En una bruma de pasión escuché sus palabras, oí el leve pánico y con un esfuerzo atormentador regresé, penosamente, a la realidad. Durante un largo rato la observé sin verla, obligando a mi respiración a volver a la normalidad y a mi cerebro a pensar de nuevo con coherencia. Casi con asombro, advertí las posiciones de ambos en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, el arrugado desorden de mis manos que registraron lo que habia quedado de su vestido, y consiente de repente de la enormidad que había estado a punto de ocurrir, me vi abrumado por una oleada de repugnancia y disgusto. Cerré los ojos con repulsión ante mis propias acciones, retorciéndome, turbado y furioso, por la facilidad con que había estado a punto de traicionar mis propias reglas y la confianza de mi tío, me aparté de golpe de Anastasia. Tendido de espaldas, cubriéndome los ojos con un brazo.

— ¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué se ha apoderado de mí?

Anastasia emitió un sonido inarticulado, aturdida y tan conmovida como yo, por lo que había sucedido, con el rostro encendido de vergüenza estaba intentando amarrar su vestido.

La escuché, bajé el brazo y miré en su dirección. Acabada ahora la pasión, henchido de ira y disgustado conmigo mismo, me repuse y con movimientos menos que suaves, trabajé con rapidez y eficacia con las cintas. En pocos segundos estaba totalmente vestida, igual que antes que yo...

**PVD Anastasia**

Casi no me atreví a mirarlo de tan turbada me sentía y cuando por fin lo hice, se me contrajo el corazón. Su cara estaba fría e implacable, sus ojos grises entornados e inamistosos; la boca plena, sensual, ahora tenía un gesto torvo.

Debía decir algo para quebrar el silencio pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta. Cuando estuvimos de pie me atreví a mirarlo otra vez, asombrándome con dolor sordo, por la rapidez con que el hombre burlón, risueño, apasionante, había desaparecido para dejar solo a ese desconocido de semblante duro.

Por fin fue él quien habló de nuevo.

– No me disculparé por lo que acaba de ocurrir... o por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, pero admito que mi conducta fue a la vez insana e inexcusable –con una voz amarga agregó– puedes estar segura de que no volverá a pasar, fuese cual fuese la provocación.

Hizo una rígida reverencia y sin una palabra más, salió a zancadas de la habitación, dejando que lo mirara aturdida y congojada.

Llegó casi el alba antes de que consiguiera conciliar el sueño, la turbación y la vergüenza habían dejado paso a la confusión y el desconcierto de un comienzo, pero después también se disiparon y solo quedo lo que había ocurrido... había desalentado mis actitudes incorrectas. No recordé vergüenza, las había incitado en forma flagrante.

Mis pensamientos me atormentaban. En un momento dado me sentía asombrada con respecto a mí misma y al siguiente me asaltaba un sentimiento de aguda desilusión por no haber experimentado a fondo lo que significaba ser una mujer. Aún ahora, dos horas más tarde, el recuerdo de la forma en que me había acariciado, hasta que mi cuerpo ardió por su contacto y su boca, oh dios su boca... Con un sollozo ahogado, volví la cabeza, airada, hundiéndome en la almohada, preguntándome desdichada ¿por qué solo él me afectaba de ese modo? y en ese momento me di cuenta porque.

Mis lágrimas se secaron y murmuré en voz baja, con incredulidad:

– ¡Estoy enamorada de él! Aunque he sido tan tonta con él. ¡Lo amo!

Hola chicas acá les dejo otro cap. Espero que les guste y sigan leyendo.

PISO29 se que tienes mucha razón en cuanto a traducirlo al Ingles me dará mas fama. Pero con mucho dolor tengo que decir – no se tanto ingles como para traducirlo yo =) - sin embargo creo que te tomare la palabra y buscare una beta que se encargue de ello… así que aprovechando la ocasión

Chicos! Hay alguien por ahí que quiera ser mi beta y traducir la historia al Ingles!

Les gustó¿?

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿

FACEBOOK: robstengrey

TWITTER: kassiamartins5

Besitos Chico's hasta la próxima


	7. ¡Te conocía desde antes!

Aclaratoria: los personajes de este FF pertenecen a E. L. JAMES, la historia si es mía.

Bateado por: Aletregra

**¡TE CONOCÍA DE ANTES!**

**PVD Anastasia**

Inquieta y desdichada, me levanté de la cama, no estando dispuesta en modo alguno, a pasar mas tiempo en una inútil búsqueda de conciliar el sueño.

Por instinto, como un animal herido, procuré un lugar en el cual aliviar mi dolor. Minutos más tarde, vestida con una camisa blanca de algodón y unos calzones, salí en silencio de la casa.

Decidida a llegar a un lugar que me ofreciera unos minutos a solas, corrí a través del pinar oscuro, sin prestar atención al sonido de la noche y ni al movimiento de las criaturas silvestres. El resplandor de la luz del alba era muy tenue para guiarme, pero conocía tan bien este bosque como la misma hacienda, poco después llegué a mi destino; un claro en el borde de la lagunita que podía verse desde mi balcón.

Era también el lugar favorito de mis padres cuando mi madre aún vivía, y por eso albergaba felices recuerdos para mí. Mi familia iba con frecuencia y mi padre había vigilado la construcción de una pequeña glorieta graciosa para un mayor goce. Podía recordar largas tardes calurosas de verano pasadas allí, las comidas calientes al aire libre, a mi madre alegre y sonriendo, y el rostro de mi padre henchido del amor que sentía por ambas.

Estuve sentada allí un largo rato, con la mente en blanco, tan solo dejando que la paz y la tranquilidad del espíritu me impregnara el cuerpo. El lago lamía la costa con suavidad, un machuelo ululaba a lo lejos y se escuchaba en leve susurro de la brisa ligera.

Allí sentada, en el fresco del alba de abril, mirando aturdida el brillo plateado del lago cuando el sol lo hería, admití con amargura, que siempre había amado a Christian Grey. Lo amo, lo amé de niña, en Natchez y sin darme cuenta he llevado ese amor conmigo desde siempre. Siempre he llevado ese recuerdo de él conmigo. ¡Que ridícula! Me reproché con salvajismo, que las niñas no se enamoraban, pero sí lo hacían, insistió una parte de mí con tristeza, sí lo hacían... ¡Tú lo hiciste!

**PDV Christian**

– Me parece mi señor que había, un joven en Nueva Orleans... un sujeto con ese aspecto. No sé si era el mismo... Los españoles son todos iguales. ¿Pero recuerda cuándo el viejo capitán fue muerto y nos unimos a la contrabandistas? ¿Recuerda al español altanero que le quitó al francés su chica favorita?

Me senté erguido de golpe, pues las palabras de Taylor me hicieron recordar vívidamente el incidente, ¡Por supuesto, ahí había visto a Jack! ¡Sí lo había visto en otro momento! Había sido un enfrentamiento de poca importancia, uno de los tantos encuentros violentos que había experimentado y por eso lo había olvidado por completo, hasta ahora.

El francés era el jefe de la banda de renegados contrabandistas que habían matado a Sam Brown, mientras yo formaba parte de la banda se produjo ese incidente con Jack. El francés regenteaba una taberna burdel en la calle Girod, en la tristemente célebre zona de Nueva Orleans, se conocía como "El pantano". Allí desarrollaba su negocio de distribución de mercancías de contrabando. Las transacciones se llevaban a cabo en una habitación trasera, luego estaban las reglas de su política; consistía en enviar a sus mejores hombres arriba, para saborear, como cortesía de la casa, algunas de las últimas adquisiciones obtenidas en todo el mundo, jóvenes recién llegadas de África, las cuales eran la mercancía mas común de la que se disponía, pero también existían desdichadas jóvenes de la India, el Oriente, algunos lugares de Europa incluido Grecia.

Fue casi al final de mi estadía como contrabandista cuando Jack apareció en el escenario, me encontraba allí, en el cuarto de atrás, desempeñando mi función como el más reciente bravucón y mano derecha del Francés, cuando Jack llegó para regatear en relación con un último cargamento de mercancía contrabandeada. No lograba recordar que había comprado, pero recordaba con claridad, que fui quien escoltó al francés al cuarto de arriba, hasta donde se encontraban las chicas. Y el chillido de miedo y dolor que salió de la habitación a la cual se había hecho pasar a Jack, fue lo que me llevó a irrumpir en la habitación para descubrir el cuerpo desnudo y sangrante, de la joven griega elegida por Jack. Por fortuna no estaba muerta, sino tan solo muy asustada y horriblemente tajada por la delgada navaja que Jack aún tenía en las manos. Este se encontraba vestid, y con los delgados labios retraídos en una mueca burlona, dijo:

– Trató de robarme el dinero. El Francés me desilusiona, habría debido saber que no podría intentar esa treta conmigo.

Era posible que Jack estuviese diciendo la verdad, pero eso no disculpaba lo que le había hecho a la joven griega. Dominé mi ardiente temperamento con un gran esfuerzo y saqué al ofendido Jack de prisa de aquella habitación, luego lo hice salir de la taberna. Solo cuando estuvimos fuera del edificio, lo amenacé. Jack me miraba de arriba abajo y después se encogió de hombros y balbuceo:

– Yo no peleo con rufianes, ni riño por putas comunes.

– Tal vez algún día te haga cambiar de opinión al respecto, es probable que descubras que una riña con un rufián es mejor deporte que acuchillar a alguna muchacha inerme.

La cara de Jack palideció, pero no se confió de su buena suerte. Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció enseguida, dejándome con el deseo de olvidar los últimos cinco minutos. Había pensado que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para enseñar una lección al arrogante español. Y ahora, pensé con una torva sonrisa, es posible que, en definitiva, llegue a enseñarle esa lección a Jack.

Miré a Taylor y dije:

– Tienes razón, ese es el tipo. Y es el sobrino de mi tío.

– Eso podría ser muy malo para nosotros, mi señor. Ese Jack lo vio cuando hacía el papel de contrabandista, puede que resulte un poco difícil de explicar que hacías ahí.

Esbocé una mueca.

– No será tan tremendo. Recuerda que Ray ya sabe lo que hacía allí, siempre he sido sincero con mi tío. Él se hallaba en Nueva Orleans cuando el Francés y los demás fueron llevados ante el tribunal, y yo le expliqué la participación que tuve allí. El problema será Jack. Tengo la clara impresión esta noche, de que nada ofrecería mas placer a Jack, que verme deshonrado. Aunque se lo explicara yo mismo, no me escucharía, no querría creerlo. Tratará decididamente de provocar problemas si es que puede, pero creo que es posible que yo logre soportar sus tonterías. Cuando mucho, no habrá más que unas cuantas cejas enarcadas y cuchicheos. Y no importa mientras mi tío Ray no se vea afectado por eso, pero no creo que tal cosa ocurra ¡Fuera de eso, me importa un bledo Jack Hyde!

Taylor se mostró escéptico.

– ¿Piensa mencionarle esto al Señor Ray?

– Esto es un poco delicado, mi amigo. Jack es su sobrino y no me gustan los chismorreos. No puedo entrar en la habitación de Ray y decir: "Oh, de paso, tuve un problema con un sujeto lamentable, cuando hacia el papel de contrabandista, imagina mi sorpresa cuando resulta ser que ESE sujeto, !Es TU sobrino!" Un poco difícil, ¿No crees?

– Entiendo lo que quiere decir –respondió tétrico– ¿Qué piensa hacer, Señor?

– Nada. Es posible que Jack ni siquiera recuerde el incidente y tienes que tener presente que yo daba la impresión de ser lo que aparentaba. Es de esperar que exista una gran diferencia entre Christian el contrabandista y Christian el sobrino de Ray Steele. – Con un resplandor de sonrisa en el fondo de mis ojos, murmuré– Y si no la hay, ¡La culpa la debe tener el bribón de mi empleado!... ¿Hmm?

Nos reímos a carcajadas, hasta que Taylor se retiró a su habitación y yo me dirigí a dormir.

Cuando estuve a solas, desee estar tan seguro como parecía que lo estaba. El interludio de esta noche con Anastasia me había sacudido, no era posible pasar por alto la desagradable sospecha de que hubiese sido yo el seducido. Con el estado de animo sombrío y suspicáz, en que me encontraba en este momento, no me habría sorprendido que Ray irrumpiera en la habitación y me exigiera que hiciese lo que un hombre de honor haría, en lo relacionado a su hija. Pero creía eso imposible, a medida que pasaban las horas y el silencio, hice la idea a un lado.

Por supuesto, estaba Jack. Pero me encogí de hombros. Anastasia podía haber decidido que yo era mejor partido... Pero el propio Jack había admitido que el compromiso no había sido objeto de un asunto informal. Y entonces ¿Planeó ella lo que casi estuvo a punto de ocurrir esta noche? ¿O fue aquello tan inocente como parecía?

¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude perder el dominio sobre mi?

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Así que luego de cambiarme por ropa de montar, bajé a las caballerizas, ensillé un caballo y me fui a cabalgar, dejando que la brisa despejara mis pensamientos.

Cabalgué por un largo rato, cuando regresé a la hacienda, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo.

Estaba cansado, no me apetecía otra cosa que bañarme y acostarme a dormir. Me encontraba en las caballerizas cuando apareció Bonita, la criada.

– Buenos días Señor Grey. –dijo entregándome una nota– El Señor Steele a salido a cazar, al parecer un puma mató a un ternero y no quería esperar para cazarlo. Nos preocupamos cuando no lo encontramos en su habitación, es igual que la señorita Anastasia, los dos parecen olvidar que hay bandidos en la región y que es tonto que desaparezcan sin decir a nadie.

Por un momento su preocupación me causó gracia, pero se sintió bien.

– Lo siento Bonita, siento que te hayas preocupado por mi... En el futuro, trataré de ser mas considerado con tus temores por mi seguridad.

Bonita bufó, y me sonrió.

– El Señor Steele, no cree tardar mucho, sugirió que tal vez quieras acompañarlo en la tarde, después de la siesta, piensa dar su paseo de la tarde por toda la hacienda.

Ella se iba a retirar, entonces pareció recordar algo y se volvió.

–Señor disculpe pero ¿Ha visto a la señorita Anastasia esta mañana? ¿O ha visto su caballo cuando salió temprano?

Me puse rígido y me pregunté si ese era otro juego calculado de ella.

– No la he visto desde ayer en la noche.

– No está en su habitación, y he hecho buscarla en todos lados pero nadie la encuentra.

– Bueno, ¡maldición! No hay algún lugar que le guste ir, ¿algún lugar secreto de esos que se inventan las mujeres?

Ella pareció recordar algo.

– ¡Oh dios! Como fui tan tonta, debe haber ido a la glorieta del lago. Haré que la busquen. Y disculpe otra vez.

– No hace falta, dime donde es y yo la buscaré.

Con el rostro duro e impenetrable, escuché a Bonita decirme la dirección, y con suspicacia e inquietud me monté en el caballo y fui por el camino que ella me indicó. Llegué a la glorieta y encontrar a Anastasia durmiendo dentro de la construcción no atenuo mi desconfianza respecto a la situación. Antes mas bien, la reforzó... La escena me recordaba demasiado la noche anterior, como para no ponerme con la guardia en alto. La noche anterior no había obtenido lo que quería, de modo que hoy volvería a intentarlo y sin embargo, aunque mis sospechas continuaban vivas, la sensación de alivio que me invadió cuando descubrí su esbelto cuerpo tendido sobre los cojines me dejó extrañamente sacudido y débil. Por desgracia, ese sentimiento no duró mucho y en pocos minutos el alivio fue reemplazado por la ira. ¿Cómo podía ella asustar a Bonita de esa manera? pensé irracional, haciendo caso omiso por completo de que también yo me había asustado, y al hecho de que la mitad de mi cólera se debía solo a que durante un momento había estado lleno de temor por ella.

Fui hacia donde se encontraba tendida, le miré los labios torcidos en un momento de duda, la sacudí con un poco de violencia y dije:

– ¡Despierta Anastasia, si en verdad estas dormida! Bonita ha hecho que todos en la casa te busquen.

**PDV Anastasia**

Aturdida, lo miré momentáneamente desorientada. Pero de pronto volví en mi y me erguí de golpe, la brillante luz del sol me hizo parpadear. Me froté los ojos, cual niña, con los puños y luego emití un enorme bostezo; todavía no del todo despierta, miré a Christian, tan rígido, de pie cerca de mi y murmuré insegura:

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Algo acerca de Bonita?

– ¡Solo que esta pequeña travesura tuya, le ha dado un susto mortal! ¡Pensaba que había sido capturada por los bandidos!

Estaba incrédula.

– ¿Bandidos aquí? ¡No son tan tontos como para intentar algo por el estilo, la hacienda Steele es segura! ¡Nadie podría hacerme daño aquí!

– No solo no es seguro, –dijo irritado– ¡Sino que no deberías estar vagando de un lugar a otro como una gitana! ¡En que demonios piensa tu padre! ¡Cualquiera podría toparse contigo!

Enfurecida en el acto por la mención de mi padre, me erguí más.

– ¡Perdóname! ¿Si?

– Harás algo más que rogar, muchachita, si vuelves a repetir ésta travesura. La próxima vez, te curtiré el trasero a tal punto que no podras sentarte en una semana! –dijo con brutalidad. Me tomó por el brazo y me hizo ponerme de pie de un tirón– Y ahora, vayámonos que no he dormido nada y no tengo deseos de discutir contigo.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas haciendo daño!

– Me pareció que habías dicho que nadie podría hacerte daño aquí –replicó sarcástico y me propinó una sacudida dolorosa.

Tuve vaga conciencia de que él se mostraba desagradable a propósito, pero eso no me impidió ponerme de mal humor, y cuando me arrastró fuera de la glorieta, me incliné con rapidez y extraje mi navaja –la cual nunca sacaba de mis botas de montar– y antes que Christian se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la hojilla ya le había inferido un pequeño corte en la mano, aprovechando su dolor para soltarme.

– ¡Gatita infernal! –murmuró con brusquedad– ¡Eres demasiado rápida con esa navaja y creo que es hora de que alguien te enseñe algunos modales!

Con la velocidad de un felino a punto de cazar, se abalanzó sobre mi, por instinto levanté el cuchillo, para defenderme. Pero mis defensas fueron inútiles y sin vacilar su dedos se cerraron al derredor de mi mano con la que sostenía la navaja y de un rápido movimiento me bajó la mano, golpeando dolorosamente sobre mi muslo, la sacudida del impacto contra mis músculos me abrió los dedos. La navaja salió volando y con un sonido de satisfacción, Christian la vio caer al borde del lago.

Me soltó, se giró y la recogió. Al mirarme con una tensa sonrisa que le curvaba la boca, preguntó con suavidad:

– ¿Y ahora, como te defenderás?

– No me defenderé –dije con serenidad. En forma desconcertante me acerqué a él con lentitud.

Él me miró con desconfianza cuando me le acerqué. Me detuve a pocos centímetros de él y extendí la mano con la palma hacia abajo. Entonces dije con frialdad:

– Puedes vengarte, si quieres. Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor.

Él me miró durante un largo rato, deseando que no fuese tan valiente o que el no tuviera tan plena conciencia de mi cuerpo, ni del aislamiento de este lugar. Me miró, miró la navaja y luego se encogió de hombros. Con una sonrisa torcida que le arrugaba el rostro, me la extendió.

– Creo que, por esta vez, tu ganas.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está por fin un nuevo capítulo! ;) Kassia pide que la disculpen por tardar en actualizar la historia, pero ha estado ocupada y ¡Su fuente de inspiración se agotó! Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. Saludos, aletregra :*


	8. No Eres Natural

Aclaratoria: los personajes de este FF pertenecen a E. L. JAMES la historia si es mía.

Bateado por : Aletrega.

Publicado por : Rakelitaa.

Escrita por : mi / Kassia de Robsten.

**"NO ERES NATURAL"**

**PVD Christian**

Hubo un silencio entre ambos cuando regresamos a la hacienda. Cada uno tenía plena conciencia de la presencia del otro, pero ninguno se mostraba dispuesto a quebrantar la frágil paz que existía en ese momento.

Al llegar a la hacienda nos recibió una regañona y preocupada Bonita, quien como gallina cuyo polluelo regresa, no dejó de revolotear y alborotarnos con sus preocupaciones. Me despedí con una sonrisa divertida y me fui acostar, estaba muy cansado.

Dormí hasta entrada la tarde, despertándome con el tiempo necesario para ducharme y afeitarme, antes de salir a cabalgar con mi tío Ray hasta Nacogdoches.

La aldea mantenía una floreciente población de acaso seiscientos habitantes.

La estructura más imponente era el edificio de piedra que servía de depósito. Decidí que era el lugar perfecto para el depósito de las cañas de azúcar... Claro, si es que se realizaban tales planes de cosecha.

No tardé en descubrir que el capricho de mi tío en plantar cañas de azúcar, era eso y nada más; un capricho. Aunque tenía el terreno apropiado para la plantación, invertiría mucho tiempo y desgarradores esfuerzos antes de obtener una cosecha de azúcar.

Una vez cosechado y molido, el azúcar tendría que ser enviado a Natchitoches, en el territorio de Lousiana y desde allí mandarlo por barcaza, por una larga ruta indirecta e insegura hasta Nueva Orleans. Era una situación no rentable e impráctica.

Si mi tío quería perder su tiempo y dinero, ¿Por qué tenía que importarme? Pero ese era el problema, que sí me importaba, si bien, Ray parecía no tener prisa por empezar el proyecto, yo sí me lancé al plan con todas mis energías. La preparación y desmonte de los terrenos, así como la plantación y la cosecha, serían impecables. Lo que mi tío hiciera después, no seria cosa mía... Habría hecho lo mejor que podía.

La visita al pueblo fue más por razones sociales, que por el mero deseo de Ray, de buscar un depósito para la cosecha. Mientras caminábamos por la calle con lentitud, él se detenía a menudo para conversar con tal o cual persona. Resultaba evidente que el Señor Steele era un miembro importante y muy respetado de la comunidad, así que era natural que mi presencia a su lado despertara una gran curiosidad amistosa.

Nos encontrábamos al borde del pueblo, a punto de entrar en los pinares, cuando nos topamos con alguien que me hubiera sentido encantado de evitar: Jack Hyde. Mi tío no había advertido el desagrado que existía entre los dos y al ver a Jack al costado del camino, frenó su caballo con una exclamación de placer. Se quitó el sombrero doblado, saludó a Jack y a la joven que se hallaba con él.

– Buenos tardes, señora Robinson, buenos tardes a ti también sobrino – dijo Ray con calidez, antes de presentarme a la mujer rubia, mayor aunque muy hermosa para su edad– Señora Robinson, permítame que le presente a mi sobrino, Christian Grey. Ha llegado recientemente de Seattle y espero muy sinceramente, que nos haga una visita prolongada en la hacienda Steele. Christian, quiero que conozcas a la Señora Elena Robinson. A Jack, por supuesto, lo conociste ayer.

Elena era una rosa española en plena, que habría podido tener cualquier edad, desde los veinte a los cuarenta años. Había algo en la forma en que su mirada se demoró un poco más en mi boca y mis hombros, que hablaba de una sabiduría amatoria. Era una criatura encantadora y sensual, pensé. Había en su rostro una expresión casi felina, que me resultó atrayente, pero su cuerpo nada tenía de felino.

Tuve plena conciencia de pronto, que Elena me examinaba por entre las pestañas, casi tan a detalle como yo lo había hecho antes, ella sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Entre nosotros se cruzó una mirada de total entendimiento.

Después de las presentaciones, conversamos durante algunos minutos, hasta que la Señora Robinson, cuyos magníficos ojos revelaban su inconfundible interés por mí, sugirió con suavidad, que tal vez los caballeros preferirían tomar algún refrigerio en su casa.

– Hay apenas una breve distancia, si seguimos por esta ruta. El señor Hyde y yo, íbamos hacia allá cuando los encontramos. Digan que vendrán...

Cuando Ray iba a negarse, lo interrumpí diciendo:

– Es una excelente idea, Señora Robinson, es muy amable de su parte ofrecer su hospitalidad a un desconocido como yo.

Sin prestar atención a mi tío y ni a Jack, ella sonrió con picardía y dijo en tono burlón:

– Pero si usted no es un desconocido, Señor Grey... Teniendo en cuenta que es sobrino del Señor Steele.

Mi tío frunció apenas el ceño, no del todo feliz con el giro que seguían los acontecimientos y en especial conmigo, y la nada disimulada avidez de Elena por congraciarse conmigo, o con mí aparente disposición a permitirle que lo hiciera. Jack, quien se había mantenido perceptiblemente silencioso, sonrió de pronto con acritud y murmuró:

– Descubrirás que los españoles son personas muy hospitalarias... Inclusive con parientes que no presentan vínculo sanguíneo alguno.

– ¡Jack! –Dijo Ray con tono de reproche– ¡Cuando hay una gran afecto y confianza, no hace falta la sangre!

Jack enrojeció y masculló algo entre dientes. El tema fue dejado a un lado, pero durante al resto de la visita pareció existir un extraño aire cargado de tensión.

La casa de Elena resultó ser una modesta pero elegante vivienda de roble, ubicada a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos hacía unos instantes. A los pocos momentos los dos hombres y yo, nos encontrábamos sentados en una antesala, disfrutando de una copa de vino. Elena se sirvió una copa de sangría y dijo con un suspiro:

– Vivo aquí con la hermana soltera de mi esposo, que es muy anciana. El señor Hyde ha sido muy amable conmigo durante mi viudez. Mi esposo y él eran muy buenos amigos, y no sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin su apoyo, después de su fallecimiento...

La conversación continuó a partir de ahí, compuesta por un parloteo cortés, pero cuando mi tío y yo nos fuimos, ya sabía todo lo que tendría que saber acerca de Elena Robinson. Era una viuda que no se negaba a la compañía masculina, y yo poseía la plena certeza de que si Jack y ella no eran amantes ahora, lo habrían sido ya en algún momento y en un pasado no demasiado lejano.

**PVD Jack**

– ¿Lo tomarás como tu amante? –pregunté con interés, mientras que mi tío Ray y Christian se alejaban. Elena me dirigió una mirada burlona.

– ¿Te sentirías celoso, querido?

Fruncí el ceño y miré el vino en mi copa.

– No sé... –dije al cabo– pero sí, creo que me sentiría celoso.

Con asombro en los ojos, Elena dijo perpleja:

– Pero nunca lo fuiste con los otros, ¿Por qué con él es diferente?

– ¡Los otros eran distintos! –Repliqué con sequedad y muy a la defensiva– Ellos no eran como Christian Grey. No significaban nada para ti, pero Grey sí. Grey es diferente.

– ¿Cómo? Es un hombre como los demás, tal vez sea más hermoso, es cierto, pero no tienes nada que temer de él... Tal como yo no tengo que temer con las otras mujeres en tu vida, ¿No es así?

– ¡Yo no le temo a Grey! – Rechiné, furioso.

Habituada a mis estallidos de cólera, Elena pareció casi divertida cuando dijo:

– Vamos, ¿Que te molesta? Por supuesto que no es el hecho de que comparta mi cama con quien me plazca. Hace tiempo que decidimos, aún antes de que me casara con el viejo Emilio, que no nos pondríamos límites el uno al otro. Yo tengo mis hombres y tú tienes tus mujeres, y entre una cosa y otra –sonrió con picardía– nos tenemos uno al otro. Entonces, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto este hombre? Además –agregó– me pareció que todo el motivo de tu visita de hoy radicaba en pedirme ayuda para seducirlo. Dijiste que querías que lo volviera tan loco por mi, que no prestara atención a Anastasia, ¿Verdad? ¿No debo proporcionarle una distracción y alejarlo de Anastasia? ¿Mantenerlo tan hechizado, que no tengas rival en relación a conseguir la mano de ella? ¿No es eso lo que planeamos?

Me aflojé, sonriendo.

– Habría debido casarme contigo, en lugar de permitir que ese viejo lascivo de Emilio, fuese tu dueño.

Elena meneó la cabeza con decisión.

– No, no, amigo... Nos conocemos demasiado bien. Si yo fuese tu esposa, tendría celos de tus otras mujeres y tú no querrías que yo tuviese amantes. Me gusta mi vida tal como es, Jack. Mentiría si no admitiera que deseé que Emilio no me hubiera dejado sin dinero, para poder vivir con elegancia en Nueva Orleans y en la Cuidad de México, pero en general me siento satisfecha con mi vida. Voy y vengo como me place, soy muy discreta cuando tomo a uno que otro amante que me complace y cuando necesito un poco de dinero o me hace falta un amante experto, te tengo a ti, mi buen amigo Jack. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

– No es Natural –dije con serenidad, con la mirada clavada en su boca plena– Todas las mujeres quieren casarse y tener hijos. Para eso nacen: para casarse y dar herederos a su esposo.

Consiente de mi mirada, ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, lenta y provocativamente.

– ¡Bah, porque eso sea lo que quieres con Anastasia, ¡crees que yo también debo quererlo! Lo que quiero en este momento es a Christian Grey en mi cama. La semana que viene o el próximo mes será otra cosa, pero por ahora... –Me sonrió con coquetería y sus manos acariciaron las mías con ligereza– ...Tendrás a tu Anastasia y todas las riquezas y las tierras que la acompañan. Y como yo he sido útil en lo que se refiere a Grey, compartirás tu nueva riqueza conmigo ¿No es así?

Atraje con ansiedad su cuerpo hacia mis brazos, y la besé, hambriento.

La miré en torno y pregunté.

– ¿Dónde? ¿En tu habitación o en el Jardín?

– En el jardín. –Respondió ella contra la mi garganta, mientras sus manos me tocaban el pene.

Con mi virilidad casi a punto de estallar en mis vaqueros, la besé una vez más. Levanté los labios y gruñí.

– Cuando te acuestes con el gringo, recordarás esta tarde. –Después, arrastrando una Elena muy dócil detrás de mí, desaparecimos en el denso jardín, que nos ocultó.

Hola chikas perdonen por el retraso, m ibeta esta muy ocupada y a mi me esta dando un paro de imaginación, me estoy esforzando mucho, pero tengo mucho trabajo y me esta costando.

Igual, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

besitos a todas las chikas que me siguen leyendo..

PD: estoy escribiendo un libro, y casualmente necesitos nombres nuevos y lindos, si pueden ayudarme con eso se los agradecería..dejen en los rewiens el nombre que les gustaría que colocara en mi libro, y coloquen su edad, me gusta estar al pendiente del publico. Besitos nena!


End file.
